Hollywood Heights Three Years Later
by kt0129
Summary: This takes place around three years after the finale episode. A lot has changed in that time, especially this past year.
1. Chapter 1

**_This takes place around three years after the finale episode. A lot has changed in three years. This is just a short summary of what has happened. I will go in more detail later on in other chapters. The first part is just kind of like the prologue and after that is chapter one. _**

_Jake and Tracy did go through with the divorce and haven't spoken since she left for Chicago. As for Kelly and Jake they tried to fight their feelings, but after a year they gave in and our happily together planning on moving in with each other._

_Adam did stay and go to school at UCLA. Adam and Mel dated until this pass year when they finally decided to call it quits. Although they loved each other they had grown apart. They remain somewhat friends. _

_Max and Nora moved in shortly after Loren's graduation and have been living happily together on their peaceful street in the valley._

_Loren and Eddie moved together after she graduated as well. That January they went on tour together and Loren was Eddie's opening act. Everything was perfect. When they came back home the careers became separate again and their hectic schedules took over their lives. They always seem to make time for each other though. Loren's first album went platinum and Loren Tate was no longer an opening act. So when it came time for Eddie to go on tour the following January Loren stayed behind to finish her second album and prepare for her own tour that would begin in May, just as Eddie's tour was ending. By April the long distances was straining on their relationship and Loren couldn't take it anymore. As much as she loves Eddie, Loren couldn't take the pain of missing him anymore. So one night while they were on skype after Eddie's concert Loren ended things. That was a year ago. Both are still single neither moving on from the break up. The two have lived somewhat separate lives since then, but what neither of them know is that there are about to cross paths again. _

_Jake and Kelly are in the office getting ready for their meetings with Eddie and Loren._

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." He said as he slumped down in his desk chair.

"Hey it was the labels idea." She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**"**One of many ideas, but as soon as you heard them suggest this one you jumped all over it and you know it." He gave Kelly a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you don't think it's a good idea?" You could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I didn't say that." He shook his head.

"So you think it's a good idea?" Disappointment turned into hope quickly.

"I didn't say that either."

"Jake!" She screeched as she hit him in the chest.

"Look this can either go really, really well or it can go down in flames." He admitted.

"I know that you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't think it was a good idea." She returned his all-knowing look.

"I-uh. You know what; it doesn't even matter right now. Neither one has agreed to it yet. They very well could say no." He squirmed in the chair as he tried to recover. He hated when he lost an argument.

"That's why we have to sale it to them today."

"Speaking of you better get ready." He said looking at his watch.

"Oh shoot I didn't realize what time it was." She muttered as she got up from his lap.

"Where are you meeting Loren?" He readjusted his chair towards his desk.

"Her place, like we have been since she's come back from tour." She said as she gathered her things together.

"She barely ever comes to the office and you really think that you are going to sale her on this?"

"Don't worry about it, just focus on getting Eddie to agree to it."

"I will. Now go before you are late."

"Alright, bye babe. Love you." She gave him a quick kiss before running out the door.

"Love you too."

_Jake sat at his desk playing all the scenarios of how this conversation would or could go. All he could do was wait and hope for the best. Not even fifteen minutes later Eddie walked into the office._

"Eduardo my man. How are you doing?" His voice practically squealed in excitement which made Eddie suspicious.

"I'm doing alright. How are you?" He chuckled at Jakes enthusiasm.

"I'm great." He flashed his famous manager smile.

"And Kelly? Where is she anyway?" He asked as he sat down.

"Kelly's good." His diverts his eyes away from Eddie as he squirms in his chair. "She's uh at a meeting outside the office." His smile faded.

"Ah I see." He stated leaning back in his chair. Eddie knew by Jakes action's that Kelly was meeting with Loren.

"Yeah, so let's get down to business shall we?" He said changing the subject.

"Before you even ask, no I don't have new material for my album yet. I'm working on it."

"As unhappy as I am to hear that, it's not about that."

"Then what is this about?" Eddie's eyebrows crumpled together in curiosity.

"Well yesterday I had a meeting with the label about your next tour." He smiled knowing this would peak Eddie's interest.

"And?" He asked sitting up.

"And they proposed an idea to me that I think is really an amazing opportunity for you. For your career that is. I want you to hear me out and think about it before you make any decision." His voice grew more serious.

"Jake spit it out already!" The annoyance was clear in his tone.

"Okay the label wants you to co-headlining on your next tour. It's a big thing right now for stars to go out on tour together." He explained.

"Who would I be co-headlining with?" Eddie asked suspiciously.

"What's amazing about this opportunity is that they want this to be a worldwide tour. Multiple shows in some cities in fact. It's really a chance in a life time." He continued to explain ignoring Eddie's question.

"Jake who would I be co-headlining with?" His voice rose even louder than before.

"This would be the first co-headlining tour going worldwide. You would make history." Jake did love the idea of that. This meant whole new levels for the Eddie Duran brand and name.

"Jake, stop avoiding my question. Who would I be co-headlining with?" He examined Jake shift in his seat as he tried to find the right words. Eddie couldn't figure out why he was acting like this.

**"**Well they want this to go down in history, so the label wants to send out their top two male and female artists."

"Okay- wait are you telling me that-" He shook his head in disbelief as he started putting it together.

"You would be co-headlining with Loren Tate."

"What?"

_When Kelly arrived to Loren's penthouse Mel let her in as she was heading out the door. Mel moved in with Loren as soon as she got home from tour. Kelly waited for another five minutes before Loren walked out in sweats and wet hair obviously just out of the shower. _

"Hey there's my girl. How are we today superstar?" She said enthusiastically.

"I'm okay. How are you?" She asked plopping down on the couch.

"I'm great I just got some amazing news from the label." Her eagerness grew even more.

"Great news like they'll stop bugging me to get the songs done for the album?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, but speaking of any progress?"

"I'm working on it, okay Kel?" Her sarcasm turned into annoyance**. **

"Okay I was just wondering." She put her hands up innocently. "Plus that's not even what I am here to talk about."

"So, what is this meeting about then?"

"I just got done discussing your tour with the label and they want you to co-headline with someone! Isn't that great?" She squealed in excitement.

"What?" Loren was shocked.

"Hear me out Loren."

"No, I'm listening. I'm just surprised; I just got done with my first solo tour. I didn't think I would get to co-headline with someone for a few more years."

"Loren your first album went platinum and your second album isn't too far behind. Co-headlining is a big thing right now. So many artists are doing it. But what's amazing about this opportunity is that they want this to be a worldwide tour. Multiple shows in some cities in fact. It's a chance in a life time."

"Wow that sounds amazing Kelly." Kelly smiled at Loren's excitement.

"I know and you should feel so honored, because the label asked for their best male and female artists to co-headline together. Can you believe that you are the best female artist at one of the most major labels in L.A? This is just proof of your hard work paying off!"

_Loren's excitement grew even more, but as she processed what Kelly was saying her heart sank._

"Wait best male artist?" Her smile faded at the thought.

"Y-yeah." She replied hesitantly knowing Loren was making the connection.

"Are you telling me that-" Loren couldn't finish her sentence before Kelly jumped in.

"You would be co-headlining with Eddie Duran."

"What?"

**_Okay, so don't hate me that I did a fanfic with Leddie broken up. You know I am pro Leddie and I think the storyline I have in my head you guys are really going to enjoy. If you have any questions just let me know. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think please._**


	2. Chapter 2: I Still Love You

_Loren was sitting on her couch, replaying everything that Kelly told her. Before Loren could tell Kelly no, she told Loren to think about it and that was all Loren could do. Loren hadn't seen Eddie since he left for tour; she hadn't talk to him since they broke up despite his numerous attempts to talk to her. Loren knew she would have to stop avoiding Eddie at some point for the sake of their parents. Maybe this tour was a way to break the ice. Then she thought about seeing him every day again and pain filled her body. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see him and not be able to kiss him, to see him and not feel his arms around her waist. Loren was wrapped up in her thoughts and didn't even hear Mel come in until she spoke._

"Hey Lo."

"Hi." She mumbled still staring off into space.

"Lo what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." She sat next Loren on the couch concerned by her demeanor.

"You could say that." She laughed lightly at her own joke, but was still spacing out.

"Okay you are starting to scare me Lo. What's going on?" She touched Loren's arm which caused her to jump as she came back to reality.

"I uh had a meeting with Kelly today about my next tour."

"Okay I know that I know nothing about this business, but isn't it a little early to be discussing another tour? You have barely started your third album."

"Well this isn't an ordinary tour." She bit her lip as she grabbed the pillow next to her.

"What do you mean? Is it a world tour or something?" Mel was so confused at the way Loren was acting.

"That and the label want me to co-headline with someone." Loren was still trying to wrap her mind at that idea alone.

"What? Lo that is amazing! Who would you be co-headlining with?" She shrieked in excitement.

"The label wants to send out their top two artists on tour." Her voice was cold.

"So you and— Oh Lo!" Her excitement turned into concern.

"Yep, if I say yes I will be going out on tour with Eddie." She hugged the pillow closer to her.

"Eddie? As in Eddie Duran? As in Eddie Duran your ex?" She was in disbelief.

"All three of them." Her calm, cold voice continued.

"Oh Lo I'm sorry." She squeezed Loren's arm trying to comfort her, but Loren didn't even react. She just sat their continuing to stare off into space.

"Yeah, here I have this chance for a once in a life time opportunity and I don't know if I can do it."

"Can you really pass this up though? Think about what this would do for your career."

"You don't think I don't already know that Mel." She readjusted her position to face Mel finally.

"Then what is the problem?" She asked truly confused.

"Mel— I haven't seen him in almost a year and a half. It's been a year since I've talked to him. Now I'm suppose to go out on tour with him?" She asked fighting back the tears.

"You still love him don't you?" Loren remained silent as she looked away from Mel and started staring off into space again. "I'll take that as a yes." With those words tears began to stream slowly down Loren's face.

**"**It doesn't matter whether I love him or not. It's too late, I screwed everything up. This is about my career now." She wiped the tears away as she tried to regain her composure.

"If that was truly the case then you wouldn't have to think about it. Maybe this is a second chance for you two."

"Mel it's not that simple." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah it is Lo. You still love him." She stated in her all-knowing tone.

_When Loren said nothing Mel got up and went to her room, letting Loren have some space to process everything. After a few more minutes of sitting there trying to figure things out Loren got up tired of sulking and went and sat at her piano. After moving out of Eddie's she bought one similar to his hoping it would make her new place feel like home. Loren lightly traced her fingers over the piano keys before she began to play. She let the music take over and didn't even realize what she was playing at first. It was a song that she wrote a year ago. A song she hadn't played since she wrote it. Still caught up in the music she began singing. _

**_"If we walk away now_**

**_There's no turning around_**

**_Gotta say what I mean_**

**_While you're here with me_**

**_I'm not sure I'll find words_**

**_To cover the hurt_**

**_That I see in your eyes_**

**_But I gotta try_**

**_I know rocks turn to sand_**

**_And hearts can change hands_**

**_And you're not to blame_**

**_When the sky fills with rain_**

**_But if we stay or walk away_**

**_There's one thing that's true_**

**_I still love you_**

**_I still love you_**

**_Can you search down inside_**

**_Let go of your pride?_**

**_If I forget trying to win_**

**_And just let you in_**

**_I didn't travel this far_**

**_To watch it all fall apart_**

**_So give me your hand_**

**_And take a chance_**

**_I know rocks turn to sand_**

**_And hearts can change hands_**

**_And you're not to blame_**

**_When the sky fills with rain_**

**_But if we stay or walk away_**

**_There's one thing that's true_**

**_I still love you_**

**_Riding with me as close as before_**

**_Whatever happens, I won't ask for more_**

**_Here in my heart from now 'til the end_**

**_Flame out or fly, we have to try again_**

**_I still_**

**_I know rocks turn to sand_**

**_And hearts can change hands_**

**_And you're not to blame_**

**_When the sky fills with rain_**

**_But if we stay or walk away_**

**_There's one thing that's true_**

**_I still love you_**

**_Yeah, I still love you_**

**_If we stay or walk away_**

**_There's one thing that's true_**

**_I still love you_**

**_I still love you"_**

_As Loren finished playing the final notes the decision seemed clear. Before she could second guess herself she grabbed her phone and called Kelly. After to rings Kelly answered. _

"I'll do it."

_Eddie had just gotten home when he directly went and poured him a shot of whiskey. He was trying to process everything that Jake told him. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts there was a knock at the door. Eddie barely had the door open when his friend barged his way through._

"Ed you freaking superstar how are you?" He said bringing Eddie into a hug.

"I've been better man. How are you?" He asked pouring Ian and himself another drink.

"I'm fantastic as always. So what's got my best mate down today?" He plopped down in nearest chair.

"I had a meeting with Jake today." He sat at his piano bench facing Ian.

"Well that is depressing. He is as boring as it comes." He laughed.

**"**Will you cut it out man." He didn't find Ian amusing at all.

"Okay, okay continue." He put his hands up signaling that he surrendered.

"It was about my next tour. The label wants me to co-headline with another major artist."

**"**I fail to see the problem mate."

**"**The other artist is Loren." He downed his drink as he replayed the conversation he had with Jake in his head.

"As in valley girl? Your ex?" Ian was shocked to say the least.

"The one and only." He got up and poured himself yet another drink.

**"**Is that some kind of joke? The label actually wants you and your ex to go on tour together?"

"We are the top two artists at the label. Add our history to the mix and it makes for great publicity." He explained as he sat down on the chair across from Ian. He shook his head as he continued, "Despite all that this tour is a chance of a lifetime. It would be amazing to be a part of that- I just don't know if I can do it."

"Sounds like best of both worlds to me." He said simply as he took a drink.

"What do you mean?" Eddie's eyebrows crumpled together in confusion.

"You have a chance to further your music career and get your girl back."

_Eddie sighed at Ian's words and shook his head. _

"It's too late. I screwed everything up man. Right now it's about my career."

"You and I both know that's not true. If there was any truth to that you would not have to think about this at all. " He stated in an all-knowing tone.

"It's not that easy." He argued.

"Yeah it is mate. You love her- She loves you too."

"Then why aren't we together man? Answer me that." His voice rose in frustration.

"From what you've told me, your girl is very head strong." He said as he sat up and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, she is beyond stubborn. What's your point?"

"This break up was her idea, so even though she is miserable without you Loren's not going to admit that she is wrong. Loren has it in her head that this is for the best. Despite that she wants to be with you, she just needs an excuse." Ian paused as he let his words sink in before he continued, "So, my point is mate is that it's never too late."

"When did you become so insightful?" He chuckled lightly.

"Always have, you just never noticed." Ian smiled as he sat back in his chair. Eddie gave him a look knowing he was full of it and Ian knew he had to come clean. "That and I've been talking to valley girl's friend."

"And Melissa told you that Loren said all of this?"

_Eddie knew it was too good to be true, but he couldn't help but to have a little hope at the thought. If Loren told him that then he may still have a fighting chance._

**"**Well not exactly-" Ian hesitantly admitted.

"Mhm, that's what I thought. You two are just speculating." He poured another drink as his hope fled his body.

"Regardless of all of that, you are being given a chance. Are you really going to pass this up?"

_When Eddie didn't say anything Ian let himself out to give Eddie some space. Eddie sat back down at his piano, thinking about all the times he and Loren worked together there. Eddie smiled at the memories as he began to play a song he wrote after the break up. Eddie took a deep breath and began to sing._

**_"This time, This place_**

**_ Misused, Mistakes_**

**_ Too long, Too late_**

**_ Who was I to make you wait_**

**_ Just one chance_**

**_ Just one breath_**

**_ Just in case there's just one left_**

**_ 'Cause you know,_**

**_ you know, you know_**

**_ That I love you_**

**_ I have loved you all along_**

**_ And I miss you_**

**_ Been far away for far too long_**

**_ I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**

**_ and you'll never go_**

**_ Stop breathing if_**

**_ I don't see you anymore_**

**_ On my knees, I'll ask_**

**_ Last chance for one last dance_**

**_ 'Cause with you, I'd withstand_**

**_ All of hell to hold your hand_**

**_ I'd give it all_**

**_ I'd give for us_**

**_ Give anything but I won't give up_**

**_ 'Cause you know,_**

**_ you know, you know_**

**_ So far away_**

**_ Been far away for far too long_**

**_ So far away_**

**_ Been far away for far too long_**

**_ But you know, you know, you know_**

**_ I wanted_**

**_ I wanted you to stay_**

**_ 'Cause I needed_**

**_ I need to hear you say_**

**_ That I love you_**

**_ I have loved you all along_**

**_ And I forgive you_**

**_ For being away for far too long_**

**_ So keep breathing_**

**_ 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

**_ Believe it_**

**_ Hold on to me and, never let me go"_**

**_ Keep breathing_**

**_ 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**

**_ Believe it_**

**_ Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

**_ Keep breathing_**

**_ Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

**_ Keep breathing_**

**_ Hold on to me and, never let me go"_**

_As Eddie finished playing he picked up his phone and called Jake. Ian's words kept replaying through his head and Eddie knew what he had to do. It barely rang and Jake had already answered._

"I'm in."

**_I am amazed by the reaction I got from my first chapter. I am so glad you guys like it. Thanks for all the love it means a lot to hear what your guys thinks. So the first song is by Alex Johnson and you Instant Star fans should recognize it. The second song is Far Away, by Nickelback. I own neither song. Hope you enjoy chapter two just as much. Let me know what you think please._**


	3. Chapter 3: Time To Celebrate?

_When Eddie found out that Loren said yes to the tour as well and that they would come face to face tomorrow reality of the situation sank in and he downed about two more glasses of whiskey making the total around five or six. Eddie thought about how amazing it was going to be to see his girl again. Then he remembered that Loren wasn't his girl anymore. His excitement turned to dread as he thought about seeing her and not being able to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her how much he loved her. He decided to have the driver take him to see Max at his place thinking it was his day off. Eddie knew Max could help him sort out his thoughts. When Eddie knocked on their door he was greeted by a smiling Nora. _

"Hey Nora, is Pops around?"

"Really is that the greeting I get from you Eddie Duran?" She asked playfully scolding him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry you're right Nora." He laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "It's good to see you." He said pulling away hoping Nora didn't smell the whisky on his breath, but he could tell by the change of her demeanor that she did.

"It's good to see you to, and to answer your question; no your dad isn't here. I believe he said something about a delivery at MK." She said letting go of the fact Eddie was drunk for now.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to get his advice on something, but I'll just come back later then." His voice was filled with disappointment and Nora could tell something was wrong.

"Eddie how about you come in and wait for him. If you want you can talk to me while we wait. I know I'm not Max, but between you and me I do give better advice." She flipped her hair in a frisky smug manner which made Eddie smile.

"Oh I know you do, but-"

"I have pecan pie." She stated interrupting.

"Well since you put it that way." He laughed as he made his way through the door and over towards the kitchen table.

"That's what I thought. Go sit down and I'll get you a piece." She said already in the kitchen.

"Thank you Nora." He plopped down in the nearest chair.

"Anytime." She said putting a piece of pie on a plate and walking over towards Eddie. "So what's going on?"

"Well it's about Loren." He announced as he took a bite of the pie.

_Nora had told Eddie a while back that she was going to remain neutral during the break up, so Eddie had no problem talking about her. It was never like talking to an ex's mother, which Eddie loved. He hated the thought of losing Nora as well when he and Loren broke up. Nora was the closest thing he had to a mother since Katy passed away. _

"Did you see her or something?" Nora asked confused.

"No, but I will tomorrow. We have a meeting with Jake and Kelly."

"Why would you four have a meeting together?" Her confusion grew.

"The label wants to do a tour where Loren and I co-headline together. Tomorrow we are working out the details I guess." He replied without thinking. He immediately regretted his words. Eddie knew it wasn't his place to tell Nora about the tour.

"Wow Loren didn't say anything about a tour." She whispered in utter astonishment.

"Well this all kind of happened today." He stated trying to recover from what he had just done. "I'm sure she was planning on telling you soon."

_They sat there in silence for a minute as Nora took in the news. Nora knew Eddie didn't mean to tell her before her daughter did. She knew he wasn't thinking especially in the state he was in right now, so Nora decided to let it go. _

"So, you said yes?" She asked finally breaking the silence.

_Eddie nodded as he took his last bite of pie and leaned back in his chair._

**"**And so did she." He muttered.

"Why'd you say yes? I thought you were finally accepting the breakup." She leaned her elbows on the table as if she was bracing herself for Eddie's answer.

"I-I am. I honestly don't know why I said yes." He admitted.

"Because you love her and you want her back." She stated in an all-knowing tone.

"Yeah, but-" Eddie trailed off then Nora interrupted.

"She still loves you to, you know?" Her all-knowing tone remained intact.

**"**Yeah that's why she dumped me." He scoffed as he sat up towards the table.

"Eddie you know her reasons for breaking things off." She said sympathetically. She knew how much he had been hurting since the breakup.

**"**We could of figure something out. We could of work things out. She gave up on us." His tone became bitter even though he knew it wasn't all Loren's fault.

"Loren didn't give up; she got scared Eddie. Maybe this is her way of reaching out."

"Do you think she wants to get back together?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"I don't know Eddie." She shook her head wishing she could give Eddie the answer he wanted. The answered he needed, but she had to be honest. "To be honest with you I am surprised she said yes to the tour."

"Me to. The way Loren's been avoiding me since she's gotten back from tour I thought I'd never see her again." He admitted.

"Yeah well Loren has a mind of her own and she does what she wants to do with no rhyme or reason."

"Don't I know it." He laughed even though it wasn't funny at all as he looked down at the table.

"Eddie if you too are meant to be then things will work themselves out and you two will find your way back to one another." She put her hand on his trying to comfort him.

"Do you really believe that?" His voice was fragile like a child.

"Yeah I do." Nora paused as she gave him a warm smile. "You just need to take it one day at a time."

"Thank you Nora." Eddie said with a smirk finally looking up at her again.

"Anytime. I think there is only one thing we can do now." She said as she got up from the table and grabbed Eddie's empty plate in front of him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Have a second piece a pie to celebrate your new tour." She replied giving him another warm smile.

"Sounds good."

_After Loren told Kelly yes she set up a meeting for all four of them to go over the details. When she got off the phone it hit her that she would be seeing Eddie. Loren had avoided Eddie since she had gotten back from tour and the thought of seeing him was exciting yet horrifying. As she began to panic she decided to head to MK in hopes to find her mother. Loren knew Nora would talk her down. It was in the middle of the day, so by no surprise the only person there when she walked into the club was Max standing behind the bar._

"Hey Pops." She said trying to hide her anxiety.

"Well if it isn't the superstar. How are you?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm doing okay, how are you?" She sat down on a stool across from Max.

**"**I'm great. So, what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit today?"

"I was just wondering if my mom was here. I kind of wanted to talk to her about something?" She ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"I knew you didn't come to see me." He said putting his hands on his chest pretending to be hurt.

"I just needed her advice on something. Getting to see you is just a bonus." She laughed and so did he.

"Well your mom's not here right now." Loren's smile quickly faded. Max knew something was wrong then. "I know I am no Nora Tate, but I am all ears if you want to talk."

"I-I don't know." She hesitated looking down avoiding Max's gaze.

"Loren you know you can talk to me about anything." He stated sincerely.

"Even Eddie?" She asked glancing up watching Max shift his weight from one leg to another. "Since the breakup we've kind of avoided that topic; which I totally understand. He's your son and I'm just his ex-girlfriend." The last few words had a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Yes we have and yes Eddie is my son, but you are not just an ex-girlfriend Loren. You should know by now that you are like a daughter to me." The sincerity in his voice remained.

_Loren tried to fight back the tears as she walked around the bar and hugged Max. _

"You have been more of a dad to me then my own father. I'm so glad I haven't lost that." She mumbled through there hug.

"Of course not." He said as the pulled away from there hug. "I will always be there for you. Starting with you telling me what's on your mind." He smiled at her making Loren laugh slightly as she sat back down.

"Well I met with Kelly about my next tour."

"What? You just came back from tour." He shook his head annoyed that they were pushing Loren so hard.

"It isn't for a few months and the timing isn't even the problem."

"Then what is?"

"The label wants me co-headline with Eddie." She bit her lower lip waiting for Max's reaction. She knew it wasn't her place to tell Max and felt bad for doing so.

"Wow." He put his hand over his mouth and wiped his face as if he had something on it like he always did when he tried to figure out what to say next. "What did you say?"

"I said yes." She said quietly.

"You said yes?" Max was truly surprised by this.

_Loren nodded knowing exactly what Max was thinking. _

"Kelly said Eddie told Jake yes as well."

"Wow." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Am I crazy for doing this?" She blurted out.

"Depends on why you are doing it Loren? Is this just a career move? Do you still love him? Is this a way of getting him back?" Max stopped himself before more questions could come spilling out.

_Loren sighed as he shook she shook her head trying to find the right words. _

"Max I love your son and I always will that's not why we broke up." Max nodded understanding. "It be so easy to say that the only reason I am doing this is for my career, but it's not." She admitted.

"Then why?" He asked curiously.

"Are situation isn't exactly normal. I cannot just keep avoiding him forever, considering are parents are living together and are in it for the long haul." Loren paused and Max smiled and nodded in agreement. "I don't know, maybe if we had music to focus on then it would break the ice."

"And be what? Friends? Do you really think you can do that?"

"I don't know about friends, but at least be able to co-exist in the same room."

"Loren-" Max was cut off by the sound of Loren weeping.

"Max I don't know what else to do. I know I screwed everything up, but I-I," she began to sob uncontrollably and Max came around the bar and wrapped her up in a hug.

"You didn't screw up anything Loren. You just did what you thought was best." He whispered.

_Loren laughed at Max's words, even though it wasn't funny at all. She pulled away from him and shook her head in disagreement. _

"That's nice of you to say, but I messed up everything there is no denying that. I don't know if I am making the right decision, but I just know that things cannot keep going the way that they are." She admitted.

"Things have a way of working themselves out." He stated in a sympathetic tone.

"I hope so considering we both said yes." She laughed.

"Well then there is only one thing we can do." He smiled at her as he walked behind the bar.

"What?" She asked, but Max didn't reply right away.

_Loren smiled as she watched Max pull out two shot glasses and pour brandy into both glasses. Max slid one of the glasses over to her and raised his in the air with Loren following suit. _

"We are going to have a drink to celebrate your new tour." Loren smiled as there glasses clinked. "Cheers."

**"**Cheers."

**_Not my best work I know, but I am extremely tired from school and work. Trust me the next chapter you are going to love! Please review, really would like to know what you guys think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Eddie sat in Jake's office watching the clock, growing more and more nervous as each minute past. Kelly told him that Loren was just late as always, but Eddie thought she was just making excuses. He knew Loren was never late. Jake and Kelly tried to keep the conversation going, but Eddie just sat there in silence. He tried to keep his composure as he became more and more anxious to see Loren. As a few more minutes past he couldn't help but to wonder if Loren had changed her mind and backed out of doing the tour. Eddie's stomach knotted as he wiped his sweating palms on his pants. Although it was a tossup whether it was the hang over or nerves causing his stomach to knot. Either way he was beginning to feel foolish. That was until he heard Steven greet someone. Eddie stood up from his seat, Jake and Kelly following suit. Before he knew it there she was standing in front of him._

_Loren was running late yet again. A regular occurrence lately. She was in a daze like state as she pulled into a parking spot outside of the office. Loren was trying her best not to think about what was about to happen. If she did Loren knew she would turn right around and run. Loren stood in the elevator and watched the number of floor go higher and higher. Despite her best efforts her stomach began to knot the closer the elevator reached the Madison Management floor. Her body became tense as she heard the elevator ding signaling that it had arrived on her floor. Loren wiped her sweaty palms on the side of her pants as the elevator doors flew open and a burst of air greeted her. She wondered if it was too late to run as she walked into the receptionist area. Loren and Steven said their hellos then he told her to go right in. Loren could feel her heart race as she held her breath in anticipation making her way into the office. The breath she was holding in still without realizing it escaped between her lips as she became face to face with him. _

_They stood in silence; paralyzed, in disbelief that the other was actually standing a few feet away from one another. As they gazed at each other their eyes locked and the memory of their last conversation came flooding back to both of them._

_Eddie was on tour and had just finished one of his concerts. He was back at the hotel when Loren skyped him. They had talked for a few minutes before they started having yet another fight. Ever since Eddie went on tour most of their conversations ended with an argument. They hated being apart and it became a wedge in their relationship. Never the less Eddie was stunned by Loren's words. _

"Eddie I can't do this anymore." She muttered trying to fight back the tears.

"I know it's been hard babe, but I'm only on tour for another month. Then you'll be back in my arms." His heart began to ache afraid of the way this conversation was going.

"For a week then I go out on my tour and we are right back here." She retorted as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Then I will come out on tour with you."

"You know that you cannot do that." She shook her head.

"Why not?" His voice cracked.

"You have your music video to shoot and you will be back in the recording studio before you know it. Not to mention all the other obligations you have."

_Eddie slightly nodded knowing she was right. He sighed unsure of what to say next. It killed him that he couldn't be there to hold her and reassure her everything would be fine. _

"Loren this is just for now. It won't always be like this." He could feel the tears building as he saw her shake her head in disagreement yet again.

"That's just it Eddie, it's not just for now. With the careers we have, we will always be busy with one thing or another." Every word she said was killing her, but she thought they had no choice.

"I know, but we will figure something out. We've been doing it for almost two years."

"It was easier then; I was opening for you we actually got to see each other. Now it's completely different. We have barely talked in weeks and when we do we end up in a fight." Tears streamed down her face. She no longer tried to wipe them away.

"Loren—"

"Eddie, do you realize that this is the first time in weeks that we've talked over five minutes?" She asked interrupting him.

"Loren, tell me what to do and I'll do it." He stated desperately wanting to make things right.

"I think it's best if we just end things now." The words practically choking her. She looked away from the screen not wanting to see the hurt in Eddie's eyes.

"Loren how can you say that after everything we've been through?" His tone full of anger and hurt as his voice rose.

"The way things are going it is only going to get worse and I love you and what we have— what we had way too much to let that happen. That's why it's for the best to end things now." She tried to explain hoping he would understand her reasons for doing this.

"Loren you don't mean that. Don't do this." He pleaded as tears ran down his face.

"Eddie—"

"Loren that night on the hill when I first told you that I love you, do you remember that?" He asked interrupting her.

"Of course I do Eddie." Her voice sounded fragile.

"Then you remember that I said I would never leave you. That I would never let you go. I meant every word with all my heart. I'll be back in a month and we will work this all out. I'm not going to let you go." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

_Loren shook her head as she began to sob. She didn't want things to end, but she felt that it was for the best._

"You're not letting me go, I'm walking away." With that said she closed her laptop.

"Hey" He muttered finally breaking the silence.

"Hi." She said in a hush tone.

"It's good to see you." Eddie smiled at her as hope filled his body yet again.

"It's good to see you to." The corner of her lips crept up into a slight smile.

_Eddie couldn't help, but to look her up and down. Her hair was longer, but besides that she was the same breath taking girl he remembered. _

"You look great." He blurted out without thinking.

"Thank you." She practically whispered as she began to blush by his words.

_Silence filled the room yet again. Their gaze still fixated on one another. They had completely forgotten Jake and Kelly's presence in the room. That was until Jake cleared his throat causing them both to jump slightly as they came back to reality. Loren turned her head towards them and saw Kelly grinning from ear to ear. Jake had a serious yet concerned look of his face as he glanced at Eddie who still had his eyes glued on Loren. Jake cleared his throat once more before beginning to speak._

"Shall we get down to business since we are all here?" He asked as he made his way back over to his desk and sat down.

_Eddie nodded as he came back to reality and took a seat on the couch where had been sitting before. Kelly sat in a chair over by Jake's desk. _

"Yeah sounds good. Sorry I'm late." Loren said while taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"It's fine Loren. Now both of your albums are around the same deadline so you two need to get serious about writing. If you guys can finish recording by July then we can drop the album in September, October at the latest. That gives us three to four months to promote the albums and tour because your first concert is in January. Most likely a few small shows together closer towards the tour to give fans a taste of what the tour will be like. Does that work for you two?" He asked finally taking a breath.

_Loren and Eddie both nodded in agreement. Kelly and Jake kept explaining the details of what the tour would be like. After about an hour of going over the tour Kelly started discussing the time spent leading up to the tour._

"So, you guys will need to do multiple public appearances together from now until your tour. You know, from a casual dinner or lunch to red carpet events and everything in between." She explained.

"I'm sorry; I understand the red carpet events, but why the casual outings?" She asked uncertain of the idea.

_Eddie shifted in his seat as he took note of Loren being hesitant at spending more time with him. Loren saw his actions and instantly felt bad. Before Kelly could answer Jake jumped in. _

"You two aren't the usual co-headlining scenario. Most stars are strangers until the tour begins. Right now the media and your fans see you as exes; we want them to start seeing you as friends by the time the tour begins." He paused as Loren and Eddie nodded understanding the situation. He smiled as he continued, "Starting with label's ten year anniversary party in a couple of weeks."

"They want us to attend together?" He asked confused.

"Perform together." Her voice squealed in excitement at the idea.

"What?" That was all she could manage to say.

"The label wants you two to perform together; duet to test out the idea of the tour."

**"**What song would this duet be to?" He  
crossed his arms putting on his tough guy pose like he always did when it came to dealing with the label.

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" Loren asked cautiously.

"On whatever you two write." He said leaning forward putting his elbows on his desk.

"Are you kidding me?" He scoffed.

"They actually expect us to have a song for them in two weeks." Loren shook her head no. "That's not enough time."

"I've seen you two have a hit written in a couple of hours when you work together." She stated in an all-knowing tone.

"She has a point." Eddie muttered in defeat.

_Loren glanced over at Eddie. She couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this. He shrugged his shoulders and offered a weak smile. _

"Fine we'll write a song together." Her tone coming off harsher then she meant to.

"Great if it's a hit like I'm sure it will be then we can use it to promote the tour."

"One step at a time. First we need an album from both of you before we can promote a tour." He said crossing his arms.

"You can start those albums by writing a hit duet together." She stated pushing the subject.

"We got it guys. We'll have song ready within the next week or so. Right Loren?" He asked knowing he shouldn't be talking for the both of them.

"Yeah we got it covered." Her voice was soft still unsure of the whole situation.

"That's what I like to hear." He gave a victory smile.

"And it's just so happens that you both have tomorrow afternoon free. Perfect time to work on a certain duet." She was grinning from ear to ear yet again.

"Wow Kelly could you be more obvious?" She rolled her eyes annoyed with Kelly's actions.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said playing just rolled her eyes once more.

"Mhm."

"Actually I'm free after this if you are." Loren stared at him in shock. He just shrugged his shoulders. "The sooner we get started the better."

"I uh actually have to meet with my trainer, but it shouldn't take too long. We could meet after?" She offered surprisingly not wanting to say no.

"That's cool; you want to just meet at the penthouse after you're done?"

_Loren's heart dropped at the thought of going back to the penthouse. The place she once called home that was filled with so many memories. Loren knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. Not yet anyway. _

"My training session is at my place actually, so can we just work at my place?" Loren said hoping he wouldn't see through her excuse.

"Yeah that's fine. What time should I come over?" He tried not to get too excited, but he couldn't help it.

"Let's say 3:30?" Eddie nodded as she grabbed her bag and keys. "Great, I got to get going. Kelly can give you my address. Bye guys." She waved running out the door.

_Eddie stood there and watched her leave. He couldn't help, but to smile. Jake came behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder._

"Are you sure you're going to be okay doing this?"

"I'm good Jake, great actually." He tried to compose himself, but Jake saw right through the façade.

**"**Remember it's just business. Don't do anything stupid man." His voice was filled with concern.

"Business, right man." He shook his head and smiled. "I'll see you later guys."

_Without letting Jake get another word he left. Jake just shook his head as he turned around towards Kelly._

"This idea better work." He groaned.

**"**It already is, trust me."

_**So, they finally come face to face after a year! Just a heads up this is the last chapter I am uploading today. If you haven't figured it out I already have some of this story written. Hence why you got four chapters today. Please review and let me know what you think. It helps to know what you guys think, so I can make changes in future chapters. If you like the story please favorite and follow as well! Love you guys, thanks for reading! R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5: Live Like Music

_Loren was walking into her kitchen to get a bottle of water after she had just gotten done with an agonizing workout thanks to her psychotic trainer. Usually Loren dreaded her workout sessions with her trainer, but today it was a welcome distraction. She was making her way back through the living room still dripping with sweat. Loren did not realize what time it was until she heard the doorbell ring. She cursed in her mind when she opened the door and saw him standing there. _

"Hi." She turned red as she thought of how disgusting she must look right now.

_Eddie looked her body up and down as the memories of the last time he saw her after a workout came to his mind. He bit his lip as he thought about how he pinned her up against the wall and kissed her with so much passion and force. He remembered leaving so many love bites on her she had to wear scarves for a week. How it ended with the both of them in the shower. Eddie had to force himself to look away and distract himself before he got too caught up in the memories._

"H-hey, I'm sorry am I early?" He stuttered as he tore his eyes away from her body.

"No, I'm late actually." She said apologetically. "I canceled my last training session, so my lovely trainer decided to make up for lost time with an extra three mile run on the treadmill to end our already excruciating session." She groaned at the memory.

"Ah I see. You have one of those trainers." He raised his eyebrows and Loren couldn't help but to laugh.

Yeah, I am never canceling again." They both laugh. Loren smiled remembering how good it felt to hear his laugh again. "So, yeah come on in. Make yourself at home. I'm just going to take a quick shower if you don't mind?"

"No I don't mind at all, take your time." He said walking through the door way.

"Thanks, like I said make yourself at home. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. It's down the hall, to your left. I'll be right back." She rambled as she was heading upstairs.

"Okay." He shouted back.

_Eddie looked around Loren's living room. Even though it was a penthouse it was surprisingly not to fancy. It had a big open living room like Eddie's place, but it was a tad smaller. As soon as you walked through the door it felt warm and inviting. Eddie noticed the little thing around the room that made it feel homey. Simple things that Loren added to their place when she had moved in with him making it feel at home. Simple things that had been missing since Loren moved out. Eddie shook his head and the memories away. He didn't want to think of that right now. He was just happy to see Loren again. Eddie walked around the living room and he noticed a piano just like his and couldn't help, but to smile. As he got closer he saw photographs of family and friends. Eddie picked up one of the photos and saw Loren with three different guys. He became lost in his thoughts and did not hear Loren make her way down stairs. Eddie's grip on the frame became tighter as jealously filled his body. Loren was in the middle laughing while one of the three guys kissed her on the cheek as the other two made faces. He hated that she had a photo of another guy kissing her even if it was just on the cheek. His thoughts were interrupted suddenly. _

"That's my band I went out on tour with." She was looking over his shoulder.

"O-oh." He tried to regain his composure.

"Yeah we took that photo after our last concert of the tour." A slight smiled appeared as the memory came back to her.

"Well it looks like you had a lot of fun." He placed the photo back down as he turned towards her.

**"**Yeah I did, I mean it was hard to adjust to living in a tour bus with three guys at first." She cringed at the thought of Loren on a tour bus with three guys.

"Yeah, but being your first solo tour. That had to be amazing for you. How was it?"

"You know it was so surreal. It didn't even feel real to me at the time. It still doesn't to a point I guess." She admitted to him and herself.

"Yeah I know what you mean—- I'm proud of you though. I always knew you could do it." He looked into her eyes and smiled as he saw the shade of red creep upon her face.

"Thanks." She whispered casting her eyes down at the floor.

"I-I just wish I could of been there for you- with you." He confessed without even thinking of what he was saying.

_Loren looked at him baffled by his words. She did not want to go there with him. She could not go there with him. Not now. Not yet. _

**"**Yeah well we should get to work." She muttered heading for the piano bench.

"Are we just going to ignore the situation and pretend like nothing has happened?" His voice a little more harsh than he meant it to be.

"I'm not pretending Eddie."

"Right." He rolled his eyes as the sarcasm dripped from his words.

"It is what it is Eddie. We cannot change the past." She shook her head trying to stop the memories from coming back to her.

"I know but—"

"Eddie let's just focus on the situation at hand" She begged interrupting him**.**

"And what exactly is our situation here?" He questioned sitting next to her on the piano bench.

_Loren looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. The guilt consumed her body and she felt awful. This is not how she wanted this to go. Loren searched for the right words, not wanting to hurt him anymore than she already had. _

"Jake said the media needs to start seeing us as friends, so let's start by trying to be friends." Loren knew she failed when she only saw the hurt grow in his eyes.

"Friends?" Loren nodded giving him a pleading look. He sighed in defeat, he didn't want to hurt Loren anymore then he already had. If this is what she wanted then he would go along with it. "Friends."

_He reached out his hand towards Loren offering a handshake to agree on it. She smiled as she grasped his hand. The feeling of one another's touch again sent shivers through their bodies. Eddie's smile grew by this action. He would go along with being friends for now he thought to himself._

"Thank you." She whispered letting go of his hand.

"Mhm, come on let's get to work." He spun around facing the piano. "By the way I like the piano." He laughed.

"Mm thank you. I guess I was spoiled with yours and I had to get one when I-I moved in here." She squirmed in her seat at the last part.

"Understandable." He watched Loren grow more and more uncomfortable and he decided to throw her a life line and change the subject. "Have you heard this new band, Share This Memory?"

"Yes I love their song, Broken Demands."

"I knew you would. When I heard the melody I thought of you."

_Loren looked down at her shoes biting back her smile. It was a simple conversation, but it made her blush. She did not understand how Eddie always had this effect on her. Loren cleared her throat as she regained her composure. _

"Yeah, so I have a start of a song that I think will be perfect for this event."

"Let's hear it." He said trying to hide his eagerness. The truth was he was beyond ecstatic that he was going to hear Loren sing again.

_Loren took a deep breath and began to play. She closed her eyes as she began to sing._

**"****_I forgot what this is all about_**

**_Lost, surrounded by a storm of doubt_**

**_I make it so hard_**

**_Hard enough to keep it up_**

**_And I can't give in_**

**_To what they want_**

**_And I'm not gonna_**

**_I wanna live like music_**

**_I wanna live like music"_**

_Eddie just stared at her in awe like he always did when he heard Loren sing. He was always amazed how lost she get in her music, even when it was just a short versus._

"It's just a start. What do you think?" She fidgeted with her hands.

**"**It's good, really good." Loren smiled and nodded happy at his approval. Eddie then got an idea. He started to play. "How about we add something like this right after—"

**_"Songs about justice_**

**_Songs about love_**

**_Songs about freedom_**

**_And never giving up_**

**_I wanna live like music"_**

_As he played the last note he looked at Loren and relaxed as he saw her smile widen._

"I like it."

"Yeah?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah."

_After that the tension left and it was as if everything was back to normal. They went back and forth for hours adding to the song. The entire time the laughed and joked, catching up on lost time. Loren, forget how great this felt. She didn't realize how much she missed it until now. Before either one knew it a few hours had past and they almost had a whole song. _

"Okay, what about switching this—"

_Before Loren could reply her front door swung open startling both of them._

"Hey Lo— and Eddie?" She looked at both of them confused.

"Where have you been?" Loren got up from the piano and making her way towards Mel.

"No, no don't try to change the subject. What is going on here?" She was eyeing Eddie and giving Loren a smirk.

"We're working on a duet together, that the label wants us to write." He replied getting up from his spot and walking over towards them.

"Wait does that mean you two said yes to the tour?" Her excited grew as she squealed.

"Yeah we did." She giggled at her friend's reaction.

"Loren Elizabeth Tate! Why didn't you tell me?" Her excitement turned into anger.

"Maybe because you went out last night and I haven't seen you until now Melissa Marie Sanders!" She retorted crossing her arms.

"Really? Is that so?" Eddie looked at Mel smirking.

"Yeah why?" Loren glanced at Eddie confused. Usually Eddie sat on the sideline when Loren and Mel would start bickering.

"Oh nothing I just find it interesting considering Ian took off last night and I haven't seen or heard from him since." His one eyebrow rose and he gave Mel an all knowing grin.

"Is that so?" At this point she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mhm." He chuckled.

"Oh whatever you two."

"Explains the walk of shame you are doing right now. Isn't that what you were wearing yesterday when you left?" She asked already knowing the answer was yes.

"Shut up!" She hissed glaring at Loren.

** "**Oh I am so giving him hell for this."

**"**You two really need a life if you have nothing better to do then talk about your friend's sex life."

"So you admit it then? You were with Ian last night?"

"And this morning—and afternoon, by the looks of it." With that said Loren and Eddie both laughed and Mel just stood their glaring at them.

"I liked it better when you two weren't speaking." She threw her stuff down on the chair.

"Oh come on after all the shit you gave us when we were dating I think we deserve a little payback." Mel rolled her eyes.

"Agreed." He chuckled.

"I hate you both. I'm going to take a shower." She bellowed stomping up the stairs.

"Love you." Loren yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

_To no surprise there was no response except the sound of her door slamming. Eddie and Loren laughed as they both made their way back to the piano bench. _

"So, your best friend and my best friend dating?" He shook his head at the thought.

"Crazy, right?" Loren laughed lightly at the thought.

"Definitely." Eddie nodded in agreement.

_Silence fell upon them as they both got lost in their thoughts. When Loren thought back to all of Mel's and Ian's interactions it began to make sense. _

"Although when you think about it, they are kind of perfect for each other."

"Yeah— they are." Eddie and Loren's eyes locked and silence yet again filled the room. They easily became lost in each other's eyes. Loren began to lean in closer without thinking. This brought Eddie back to reality and he cleared his throat as he looked away from her. "I-uh should probably get going." He got up swiftly and Loren followed suit.

"Um, yeah probably." She muttered as her face turned red.

"As Kelly oh so subtly pointed out we are both free tomorrow afternoon. You can come by the penthouse and work on the song some more if you'd like?" He offered hoping to move past this awkward moment as fast as possible.

_Loren bit her bottom lip as her stomach did back flips just like it did when he offered the first time back at the office. Being here with him was hard enough; going back to the place that was filled with so many memories would be too much._

"Um why don't you just come back over here?"

"Okay?" Eddie was about to questioned why, but Loren didn't give him time.

"Great! Let's say same time?" They made their way over to her front door.

"Sounds good." Loren opens the door and he took that opportunity and pulls her in for a hug. He was pleasantly surprised when Loren didn't pull back, but instead embraced him as well. "I had a lot of fun today." He whispered in her ear.

"I did too." She mumbled as they pulled away.

"Bye Loren Tate." He flashed a smile as he said her last name like he always had causing her to blush.

"Bye Eddie." She gave him a shy smile as he turned away and headed for the elevator.

_Loren shut the door and leaned her back against it. As she replayed the events of the day in her head she shook her head as she became overwhelmed with emotions. Loren slid down to the floor as she began to sob. Mel made her way downstairs about to snap at Loren for saying those things in front of Eddie. _

"Loren I cannot believe you did that-" Mel stopped in midsentence as she saw her friend sitting on the floor crying. "Oh Lo." She whispered.

_Mel's anger faded and now all she felt was concern for her friend. Mel sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around Loren in an attempt to comfort her. Loren leaned her head on Mel's shoulder as she began to sob uncontrollably. Loren tried to say something, but the words were choking her as she wept. She knew there was nothing she could say to comfort Loren. Right now Loren needed to cry. So, Mel just held her tighter as they sat there; the only sound was the sound of Loren sobbing. _

**_Glad that so many people are reading my story! Glad you guys like it so far. Please keep reading and reviewing. Feedback always helps. Thanks for all the love. R&R._**


	6. Chapter 6 There's Us

"Bye Loren Tate." He flashed a smile as he said her last name like he always had causing her to blush.

"Bye Eddie." She gave him a shy smile as he turned away and headed for the elevator.

_Loren shut the door and leaned her back against it. As she replayed the events of the day in her head she shook her head as she became overwhelmed with emotions. Loren collapsed on the floor as tears began flooding. Mel made her way downstairs about to snap at Loren for saying those things in front of Eddie. _

"Loren I cannot believe you did that-" Mel stopped in midsentence as she saw her friend sitting on the floor crying. "Oh Lo." She whispered.

_Mel's anger faded and now all she felt was concern for her friend. Mel sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around Loren in an attempt to comfort her. Loren leaned her head on Mel's shoulder as she began to sob uncontrollably. Loren tried to say something, but the words were choking her as she wept. She knew there was nothing she could say to comfort Loren. Right now Loren needed to cry. So, Mel just held her tighter as they sat there; the only sound was the sound of Loren sobbing. After a few minutes Loren's sobbing calmed down and they both just sat there with Loren's head on Mel's shoulder. When Loren's breathing return to normal Mel decided to break the silence. _

"Lo, what's wrong? Did Eddie say something? Did he do something?" She bit her lip not wanting to let any more questions slip out.

"No, no Eddie was perfect. That's the problem."

"Lo you are not making any sense." She was truly confused by Loren's words.

"I-I didn't realize how hard this was going to be. Seeing him, yeah know? I really screwed everything up." She muttered as the tears began streaming down her face once again.

"Then go fix it. Tell him you were wrong and get him back."

"It's not that simple Mel." She shook her head in disagreement.

"Yes it is Loren. You love him and he loves you."

"He probably hates me after what I did." She leaned her forehead on her knees.

"How can you say that?" The annoyance is her voice became more clear as she continued. "Eddie was trying to get you back for months. He only stopped like a month ago."

"Two months ago and the key word there is was."

"Lo that boy is still in love with you. He only stopped because he was sick of getting nowhere with you."

_Loren winced at Mel's words. She knew how awful she has been to Eddie. Ever since they broke up she had ignored and avoided him at all cost. It was easy when she was out on tour, all she had to do was ignore a phone call or text message, but when she got back into town he tried to come see her. She even came home once to find him in the lobby talking with the doorman. Luckily he didn't spot her and she made it to the back entrance without him ever knowing. Even during the holidays Loren made sure she didn't have to see him. On Thanksgiving she was in New York singing in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Then Christmas she was doing a benefit concert at St. Jude's Research Hospital for all the sick kids and their families in Chicago. She was back in New York on New Year's Eve performing live in Time Square. It was after that he finally stopped trying to get a hold of her. Loren felt terrible for what she was doing, but she knew if she saw him during that time he would convince her to get back together. As much as Loren truly wanted that she knew they couldn't. _

"It doesn't matter. I cannot go back there." She wiped the tears away as she lifted up her head.

"What? Going back to being happy and in love? Instead of being miserable and alone like you have been since you've been back from tour? Yeah I can see where that may be a problem." Her tone was harsher than she meant for it to be as the sarcasm dripped form her words. She was getting tired off walking on eggshells around her friend.

"Exactly Mel getting back together means I will end up miserable and alone yet again." She blurted out meeting Mel's harsh tone.

"W-What? Loren you are making no sense." Mel's face scrunched together in confusion as she tried to process what Loren was trying to say. "How is Eddie and you getting back together leading to you being alone and miserable?"

"We get to do this tour together, which means over the next year to two years we will be working together."

"Fail to see the problem Lo. Considering you broke things off, because you two never saw each other."

"That is exactly my point. We broke up mainly because we could not handle a long distance relationship. The tour will eventually come to an end. Are careers will go their separate ways yet again and we are right back in the same place we were a year ago." She began to sob harder. "I cannot go back there Mel. It nearly killed me to walk away the first time- I-I don't think I would survive if I had to do it again. I have the memories of what we had and that is enough."

"You call this surviving? Loren you are a-"

_Before Mel could continue Loren stood up abruptly and started walking towards the stairs. Mel was dumbfounded by her actions. _

"I'm going to bed." Mel through her hands up in the air.

"W-what? Just like that you're ending the conversation?" She asked still stunned somewhat as she got up off the floor.

"Yeah I am."

"So, I take you are not going to answer my question?" Mel yelled hoping she may get an answer.

"Good night Mel." She shouted at the top of the stairs.

"You do realize it is only eight?" The only answer Mel received was the sound of Loren's bedroom door slamming shout.

_Loren plopped down on her bed and began to sob uncontrollably. She cried herself to sleep that night like she has down so many nights before. _

* * *

_Eddie and Loren were lying in bed with his arms wrapped around her waist. Loren was lost in her thoughts when she noticed that Eddie was staring into her big brown eyes smiling. _

"What are you thinking about right now?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just wondering how lucky I got to be able to hold you in my arms like this forever." He had a smirk as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you really think we'll be together forever?" She bit her lip in anticipation of his answer.

"Of course babe, forever and always." He said without any hesitation what so ever. He could see the fear in her eyes as she squirmed in his arms. "Why, don't you?"

"I do," she heard him sigh in relief which made her smile, "but I also know people change. People grow apart and-"

"Not us. We'll never change." He retorted before she could even finish her sentence.

"Eddie how can say that?"

"Easy, we're meant to be Loren Tate." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"How can you be so sure?"

_Her eyes casted down and Eddie chuckled lightly as he lifted up her until her gaze met his. He smiled sweetly at her which melted Loren's heart as always. _

**Eddie: **"Because, I love you."

* * *

_Loren eyes fluttered open as Eddie's voice saying I love you replayed in her head over and over. She sat up and looked over towards the clock and groaned when she saw that it was two in the morning. She rubbed her face as she thought about the dream. She remembered that night. It was a month before his tour and all she could think about was there relationship falling apart seeing how they were going to be apart for so long. That night Eddie's words convinced her otherwise and made her fears fade away. In the end her fears turned out to be true. Loren then began to think about today. How they agreed to be friends or at least try to. She groaned wondering what she got herself into. Loren grabbed her song book off the night stand and began writing down lyrics that where going through her head. _

**_"There's me_**

**_ Looking down at my shoes_**

**_ The one smiling like the sun_**

**_ That's you_**

**_ What were you thinking_**

**_ What was the song inside your head_**

**_ There's us_**

**_ Going on about a band_**

**_ Working out how we play our hand_**

**_ I lay there dreaming_**

**_ Later all alone in my bed_**

**_If I was stupid_**

**_ Maybe careless_**

**_ So were you_**

**_Not everything is supposed to come true_**

**_ Some words are best unsaid_**

**_ Some love is not really love at all_**

**_ I'll keep everything I shared with you_**

**_ And that's enough_**

**_ There's us_**

**_Freeze-frame_**

**_ I'm not about to cry_**

**_ It's too late for us to change_**

**_ Why try_**

**_ I've got a camera_**

**_ Tucked away inside my heart_**

**_If I'm a loser_**

**_ Or just unlucky_**

**_ So are you_**

**_Not everything is supposed to come true_**

**_ Some words are best unsaid_**

**_ Some love is not really love at all_**

**_ I'll keep everything I shared with you_**

**_ And that's enough_**

**_ There's us_**

**_Somewhere between then and now_**

**_ I look away when you said we'll never change_**

**_ And if you think what might have been_**

**_ You'll lose today and we've got songs to play_**

**_Not everything is supposed to come true_**

**_ Some words are best unsaid_**

**_ Some love is not really love at all_**

**_ I'll keep everything I shared with you_**

**_ And that's enough_**

**_ There's us_**

**_ Not everything is supposed to come true_**

**_ Some words are best unsaid_**

**_ Some love is not really love at all_**

**_ I'll keep everything I shared with you_**

**_ And that's enough_**

**_ There's us" _**

_Loren reread the lyrics over and over as tears began streaming down her face. The words broke her heart even though she felt that they were true. _

"But it's not enough." She mumbled to herself as she slumped further down into her bed. Crying herself back to sleep.

* * *

_Eddie walked through his front door and plopped down on his couch thinking about what happened today. He wondered how he was going to be just Loren's friend when all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms again and never let go. He poured the last of the whiskey in his glass. Eddie downed his drink quick immune to the awful taste seeing how he drank most nights away lately. All he wanted was Loren back, but if she just wanted to be just friends' then maybe should respect that. Eddie laid down on the couch remembering how it used to be as he fell asleep. _

* * *

_Eddie and Loren where walking down one of the streets in Italy after their concert. They were both still going on adrenaline so Loren talked Eddie into going for a walk. They had been walking for about half an hour in the comfort of silence when Loren finally asked a question that had been on her mind for a while. _

"So, how am I doing so far?" She asked sheepishly**. **

_Eddie glanced at her and watched her bite her lip like she always did when she was anticipating his answer. He couldn't help but to chuckle at her as he grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together. _

"Amazing like I knew you would be." He kissed the back of her hand.

"Really?" Her eyes casted downwards. Eddie stopped them and pulled Loren closely to him. He cupped the side of her face making her meet his gaze.

"Yes really. When are you going to realize what I knew the moment I heard you sing?"

"Realize what?" Her nose crinkled in curiosity.

"That my girl is a star." He kissed her lips softly as he wrapped his arms around his waist and Loren couldn't help, but to smile into the kiss.

"Thank you Eddie. I love how you always believe in me. You make me feel like I can do anything."

"That's because you can." He said with an all knowing cupped the side of his face and gazed into his eyes lovingly. Eddie grasped her wrist and rubbed it back and forth with his thumb.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered softly.

"I don't know what I would do without you either." Eddie leaned his forehead against hers. "When we met- I was lost, but you saved me. I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't come into my life."

_Eddie leaned down and kissed her deeply. He loved the way her lips felt against his. As she felt his hand make its way to the small of her back Loren arched her back giving over all control as her arms held tightly around her neck. With both arms now around her waist Eddie was practically holding her up as Loren became weak in the knees. Loren parted her lips giving Eddie full access to the warmth of her mouth. Out of breath the two finally pulled apart. Loren looked at Eddie with a smirk. _

"Well good thing we don't have to worry about that, because I'm yours Eddie Duran." She tried to catch her breath.

"And I'm yours Loren Tate. Forever and always." Loren smiled.

"Mmm, forever and always." She repeated slowly, savoring the words. "I like the sound of that."He chuckled lightly.

"Me to."

"Come on let's go." She pulled away from his grasp and heading out into the street.

"Where are we going now?" His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at her actions.

"Anywhere- Everywhere." She lifted her hands in the air and shrugged her shoulders. "You up for it rockstar?"

"As long as I am with you," He said walking out into the street to where she was standing, "I don't care where we go."Loren wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a chaste kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

_Eddie suddenly awoke at the sound of a loud bang. He lifted his head up to see Ian with his hand on the doorknob. _

"Passing out drunk on the couch again? Really Ed? I figure seeing your girl would put a stop to this little habit." He sat down on the chair next to him.

"Man I'm not drunk; if I were do you really think a slam of a door would wake me up? Thanks for that by the way." He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face trying to wake up.

"Is that why the whiskey bottle is empty mate?" He motioned towards the empty whiskey bottle and glass.

"I drank most of that yesterday with you if you recall." Ian nodded remembering sharing a couple drinks as Eddie had four or five. "I fell asleep while working on some new material." He lied.

"Still not sleeping in your bed yet?"

"I just said I fell asleep working man." You could hear the annoyance grow in his tone of voice.

"Yeah that is always your excuse when you're not past out drunk on the couch. Just admit it Ed, you haven't slept in your bed once since Loren moved out." He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know what you're talking about man." He lied.

"Yeah you do mate." He had a smirk.

"You know what? Give me back your key, your pissing me off."

"Okay, okay I'll drop it." He laughed only causing Eddie to glare at him shooting daggers his way. Ian decided to change the subject for his own safety. "So, how'd your little work session with your girl go?"

"Loren is not my girl, she made that clear today; when she told me she wanted to be just friends." He spat bitterly.

"So I take it that it didn't go to well then?" 

"No, it went fine- For the most part it went pretty well considering the circumstances." He shrugged his shoulders.

"But?"

"I don't know man, she's changed." He replied thinking back to seeing her today.

"Changed how?"

"I don't know- She was just different." He muttered unsure of how exactly she had changed. It was more than them not being together.

"Different good or different bad?"

"I don't know." He laughed at himself, knowing how crazy he must sound**.**

"Ed you are making no sense what so ever."

"I know. I know- I'm so fucked up." He groaned rubbing his face.

"You have got to pull yourself together."

"I'm trying." He grumbled. After thinking for a moment he just shook his head. "I just wish things could go back to the way it used to be."

"I know mate, but you knew this wouldn't be easy when you agreed to the tour."

"Yeah, I know."

_Ian stood up and patted Eddie on the shoulder before heading upstairs to the guest room. Eddie sighed in frustration. He looked at his cell phone and saw that it was two in the morning. He groaned even more annoyed that Ian woke him up. He was wide awake now, so he decided to grab his song book and write down some lyrics that were going through his head. _

**_"You used to talk to me like_**

**_ I was the only one around_**

**_ You used to lean on me like_**

**_ The only other choice was falling down_**

**_ You used to walk with me like_**

**_ We had nowhere we needed to go_**

**_ Nice and slow, to no place in particular_**

**_We used to have this figured out_**

**_ We used to breathe without a doubt_**

**_ When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see_**

**_ We used to have this under control_**

**_ We never thought_**

**_ We used to know_**

**_ At least there's you, and at least there's me_**

**_ Can we get this back_**

**_ Can we get this back to how it used to be_**

**_I used to reach for you when_**

**_ I got lost along the way_**

**_ I used to listen_**

**_ You always had just the right thing to say_**

**_ I used to follow you_**

**_ Never really cared where we would go_**

**_ Fast or slow, to anywhere at all_**

**_We used to have this figured out_**

**_ We used to breathe without a doubt_**

**_ When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see_**

**_ We used to have this under control_**

**_ We never thought_**

**_ We used to know_**

**_ At least there's you, and at least there's me_**

**_ Can we get this back_**

**_ Can we get this back to how it used to be_**

**_I look around me,_**

**_ And I want you to be there_**

**_ 'Cause I miss the things that we shared_**

**_ Look around you_**

**_ It's empty, and you're sad_**

**_ 'Cause you miss the love that we had_**

**_You used to talk to me like_**

**_ I was the only one around_**

**_ The only one around_**

**_We used to have this figured out_**

**_ We used to breathe without a doubt_**

**_ When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see_**

**_ We used to have this under control_**

**_ We never thought_**

**_ We used to know_**

**_ At least there's you, and at least there's me_**

**_ Can we get this back_**

**_ Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah._**

**_ To how it used to be_**

**_ To how it used to be, yeah_**

**_ To how it used to be_**

**_ To how it used to be"_**

_Eddie reread the lyrics as he thought about that night in Italy. He smiled at the memory, hoping they'll have another night like that again. Eddie reread the last line again and sighed. He wondered if things would go back to how it once was. _

"God I hope so." He mumbled to himself as he laid back down on the couch.

* * *

**_This is like the third version of this chapter and I am still not happy with it, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. I know this was long and nothing important happened, but it was a filler chapter to explain things better. I own nothing but the plot. The first song is by Alex Johnson and the second one is by Daughtry I believe. Please let me know what you think of it. Could really use some feedback on this chapter. Thanks for all the love, hope you enjoy. _**


	7. Chapter 7: This Was Fun

_Loren and Eddie finished the song a week ago. Kelly and Jake loved and set up for them to meet with a choreographer for their performance in a couple weeks today at MK. Needless to say it was a tad awkward between them dancing together again. Loren shivered at his touch and blushed throughout the entire routine. Eddie loved and hated being this close to Loren again. He loved that he could hold her this close again, but hated the fact that it was just business to her. At least that's what he thought. They had just finished going through the routine for the third time, when the choreographer called it a day. Kelly quickly made her way over to Loren as she hopped of the stage. _

"That was great you guys. We will rehearse one more time the day before most likely a dress rehearsal. Sound good?" She asks barely looking away from her phone.

"Yeah sound great." Loren wiped her face with a towel.

_Eddie mumbled okay as he walked to the bar and got some water and plopped down on a nearby stool. _

"Oh and don't forget Loren that you and Myles have a meeting at nine tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah that's right." She bit her lip as she remembered.

"Loren did you forget again?" Kelly was getting annoyed at Loren's forgetfulness.

"What? No!" Kelly gave her a look and Loren sighed in defeat. "Okay maybe, but I won't forget again I promise."

"Loren you cannot be late again." She turned her attention back on her phone.

"I'll be on time." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"I know you will be, because I just texted Myles to pick you up." She finally looked up from her phone. Loren scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seriously Kelly! Is that really necessary?" Her voice became voice as it filled with annoyance.

"Yes it is. I don't want to have to reschedule this meeting, because you missed your alarm." Kelly's phone went off and quickly read the message. She smiled as she looked up at Loren. "Oh good, he said he'd be more than happy to pick you up."

_Eddie couldn't help, but to eavesdrop as he sat at the bar drinking his water. The thought of Loren being late all the time was peculiar to Eddie. She use to always be on time for everything. She would even threaten to leave without him if he didn't hurry up at times. Now she was late all time and the way Kelly made it sound she had even been missing meetings. That wasn't the Loren he knew and it made no sense to him. He was also wondering who Myles was. Eddie didn't recognize the name and wonder why he would have a meeting with Loren. Was he her boyfriend or someone she was seeing? No he would have heard about in the tabloids. A new artist she wants to work with possibly? He sighed as different scenarios played through his head. To say that he was curious was an understatement. _

"Fine." She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "You win."

"Thank you. I got to run, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye guys." She said walking past them for the door.

"Bye." Loren mumbled still annoyed with Kelly.

"Bye Kel."

_As Loren scanned the room she realized that everyone had scattered except her and Eddie. She froze unsure of what to do. Eddie turned around and saw a slight panic look on her face as she realized that they were alone. He sighed as he got another bottle of water and silently offered it to her. She smiled in relief accepting the water mumbling thank you. After a few moments of only the sound of them sipping their waters Loren finally decided to break the silence. _

"So, I think it's all coming together nicely. The choreography fits the song really well."

"Yeah it is—so, who's Myles?" He blurted out without even thinking, but not knowing was killing him. Loren looked at him perplexed, obviously taken back by his question.

"Uh, the band leader and lead guitarist of the band I went out on tour with."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck casting his eyes downward.

"Why?"

"Just wondering." He offered a slight smile, but Loren wasn't buying.

"Right." She said sarcastically noticing the shade of red appearing on his face. Was he jealous she wondered? She shook her head at the notion. It's been almost a year since they broke up and a couple months since he stopped trying to get her back. There is no way he would be jealous of another guy after all this time. Right?

"Uh yeah, so—" he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm going to stick around and work on some of the moves a little more. After all these years the dance moves still don't come naturally."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing actually." She looked towards the stage and bit her lip.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean if that's okay with you? I can totally leave and find somewhere else to rehearse." Eddie smirked. He had forgotten how cute Loren became when she was flustered_. _

"Are you kidding me? Stay. I want you to stay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to invade your space." She bit her lip nervously and ran her hands through her hair. Eddie just laughed.

"Loren you're fine." He jumped up on stage and reached out his hand for hers. "Come on we can work on it together." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

_They rehearsed for another couple of hours. The awkwardness faded after a while and it was as if they had never stopped performing together. By the fifth or sixth time they had the dance down, but neither one of them wanted this time to end so they kept practicing. Eddie and Loren would laugh and tease each other the entire time. Eddie couldn't help, but to stare at her body. Especially when her tank top would rise, showing off the bare skin of her fit stomach. Loren would bite her lip every time her hand would brush against his abs. They both decided to call it a day after they were about to collapse from exhaustion. _

"Thanks for the help. I'm still a spaz when it comes to dancing." She laughed at herself while grabbing them a couple more waters for them. Eddie shook his head.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You were doing great up there, you always do." He sat down at the nearest bar stool. Loren laughed and shook her head in disagreement.

"Now that's a lie. Remember the first time we practiced dance moves?" She sat down next to him. Eddie smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I do. You were great." He protested.

"No I wasn't." She laughed knowing he was lying. Eddie chuckled as well knowing he was caught.

"Okay maybe not great, but you were good. You showed a lot of potential." Loren nodded as she remembered.

"Yeah that was the same day I got into Brown, and the same day I decided to defer my college plans, and pursue my music career." She slightly smiled at the memory.

"And look at you now." He said admiringly.

"Yeah, look at me now." Her smile faded and she looked away as she sighed. Eddie noticed the change in her demeanor.

"Do you ever regret it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Do you ever regret not going to Brown?"

_Loren was taken back by the question. Eddie had never asked her that. She didn't have to think about it long. Loren shook her head no and smiled. _

"I regret a lot of things from my past, but I can honestly say I have never once regretted not going. Every time I go out on stage I know I made the right choice. You know if it wasn't for your advice I might be in law school right now." She explained.

"What advice?" His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Loren just smiled sweetly at him.

"That was the same day I asked what you would do if you were in my situation." Eddie smiled as the memory came flooding back to him.

"And I said I would fly without a net." Loren nodded as her smile grew. She couldn't believe he still remembered.

"Which I did and it was the best thing I have ever done and it's all thanks to you."

"Well I don't know if that's true, but I am glad it all worked out." He said sincerely. Loren nodded slightly.

"For the most part anyway." Eddie looked at her puzzling. Her smile once again faded as she bit her lip getting lost in her thoughts. Eddie cleared his throat which brought her back to reality. She turned red realizing that she was zoning out. Loren saw that Eddie was about to say something, probably ask her what she meant by that. She wasn't ready to answer him truthfully and she always knew when she was lying. "Well I better get going. Thanks again for today." She got up and grabbed her bag.

"No thank you, it was fun." He started walking over to where she was standing.

"It was fun." She admitted.

"Don't sound so surprised." He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"I'm not." She protested which made him chuckle. Loren was never a good liar.

"Mhm." He hummed sarcastically causing Loren to laugh herself.

"Okay I am a little, but admit it you are to considering."

"I'm not." He shook his head. "Working with you was always fun. I've missed it." Loren smiled at the sincerity in his voice.

"I've missed it too." Loren gave him a small smile which filled his body with hope. Eddie wasn't sure what came over him, but he stepped even closer to Loren.

"Loren I—"

"Well if it isn't our two rockstar children." Max interrupted as he and Nora walked in hand in hand.

_Eddie backed away from Loren quickly as their parents made their way over to them. She looked at him puzzlingly as he turned red and scratched the back of his neck. She wondered what he was about to say. Loren's thoughts were interrupted when her mother began to speak. _

"No way, it cannot be our children. Our kids are way too busy to visit their own parents; there is no way they have time to hang out in a bar in the middle of the afternoon." She teased.

"Ha, ha very funny mom." She rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt at a guilt trip. Loren hugged her mother then Max. Eddie mumbled his hello as he regained his composure.

"So why are you guys here in the middle of the afternoon?" He questioned curiously.

"Working on the routine for the duet we are doing." He finally glanced towards Loren.

"That the label wants us to perform at their anniversary party." She continued explaining.

"Ah yes. Remind me again why I agreed to host that here?" He asked annoyed by his choices.

"Maybe because you were with that label for over twenty years and helped build the label into what it is today." He pointed out**.**

"That and Daniel wouldn't leave you alone until you agreed to it." She laughed.

"Ah yes the label's weasel." He sighed in frustration.

"Max, be nice." She swatted his arm.

"No Nora dad is actually putting it nicely."

"It's true." Loren agreed and they all laughed.

_Nora and Max kept glancing at each other with smiles on their faces each time. All four of them had not been in the same room together in over a year. Nora tried to contain her excitement, but she was grinning from ear to ear. They all talked for a few more minutes when Loren's phone went off. _

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath as she read a text from Aid.

"Everything okay?" Eddie was surprised to hear a curse word slip from Loren's mouth. Luckily Nora and Max didn't hear.

"Oh, um yeah. Just forgot I had dinner plans with Aid and Mel tonight." She explained.

"Mmm, speaking of tell her I'll be by sometime later this week with stuff for Sammy." She practically squealed. Nora loved playing second grandma to Sammy.

"Oh how is Sammy?" Eddie asked remembering about Aid and Phil's daughter.

"Sassy like her mother. Terrible twos are kicking in full force."

"I'm sure." He laughed.

"Well I better head out, so I have time to get ready." She hugged Max and her mother good bye.

"It was great seeing you."

"Yeah, try not to be such a stranger anymore."

_Loren sighed knowing what her mother was getting at. She had been shutting a lot of people in her life out since the breakup. Especially Nora since their big fight a couple months ago. Even though they had made up a week later Loren had been distant ever since. Loren knew she had been hurting her mother by doing this, so she decided to reach out. _

"I won't. How about lunch Sunday?" Nora beamed at her daughters suggestion.

"Sounds good sweetie." She embraced her daughter tighter than usual. "Now go before you're late."

"You're right I got to get going." She looked at her phone. "Bye guys." She headed towards the door.

"Wait up Loren I'll walk you out." He shouted catching up to her.

"Oh okay thanks." She blushed as she bit her lip.

"I had a lot of fun today." He flashed a smile.

"So you've said." She teased thinking back to her early conversation.

"Well I mean it." He laughed.

"I had fun to Eddie." She said sincerely.

_Eddie embraced her and smiled as Loren quickly reciprocated. Loren breathed in his scent as a familiar sense of security came over her. The feeling she only ever felt in his comforting arms. She forgot how much she missed it._

"I'll see you soon." He whispered in her ear before pulling away reluctantly.

"Mhm, see you soon." She muttered as she blushed for the hundredth time today.

_Loren got in the car and drove away smiling. The radio began playing one of her first hits when she began her career, I'm Alive. Usually Loren turned the radio to a different station when she heard one of her songs, but today she found herself singing along to the lyrics. _

* * *

**_Sorry if it is bad need a couple filler chapters before I get it going. Trust me it will get more interesting. I'll get more into Nora and Loren's argument later on as well if you are wondering. _**

**_To answer some questions—No they will not be getting together anytime soon. This storyline is how they find their way back to each other. Sorry if you don't like that._**

**_No, Share This Memory is not a real band and Broken Demands is not a real song. Just thought of it while writing. _**

**_I update sporadically. Sorry, but I my life is chaotic and when I get down time I will try an update._**

**_Just, so you guys know I work a full time job and a part time job. Most days I get up at 5am to go workout. Plus next week I start school and I'm taking almost a full load of classes. So, I work anywhere from 45 to 80 hours a week school and homework 15-25 hours a week. Also I am in the process of moving. I love you guys and I am so glad you like the story so when I can update I will, but be patient. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review and let me know what you think._**


	8. Chapter 8: Wake Up Call

_Loren and Eddie were sitting at their spot. The sun was setting and Eddie was sitting against the tree. Loren was sitting in front of him leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close. She was rubbing his arms up and down as they watched the sunset. Loren looked up at him and saw that Eddie had his eyes shut tight with a strange expression on his face._

"What are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm trying to stop time with my mind." He opened his eyes and looked down at Loren with a smirk. "Did it work?"

"Sorry, still no luck on the super powers." She giggled as Eddie sighed.

"Damn, guess we'll have to wait for a shooting star."

"Ha, wow who knew Eddie Duran would be such a cornball." Eddie playfully shoved her, which made Loren laugh. She got up and walked to the edge as she gazed at the city lit up.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways." He said sweetly as he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Mhm, forever and always."

"Forever and always." He kissed her shoulder blade.

_*BANG! BANG! BANG!* _

* * *

_Loren's eyes shot open and she groaned as the harsh sunlight hit face. She sighed as she remembered the dream. It happened a month after they got back from tour together. Everything was perfect back then. Loren's life wasn't unraveling like it was now. She groaned in frustration and turned away from the window hoping to go back to sleep._

_*BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

_Startled by the loud noise Loren quickly sat up. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was only seven-thirty in the morning_**. **

_*BANG! BANG! BANG!* _

_When Loren realized it was the door she jumped out of bed and stumbled half asleep to the front door. She cursed under her breath. Loren hated to be woken up; it always put her in a bad mood. When she swung open the door Loren was instantly annoyed to see Myles standing in her doorway. Myles looked her up and down and tried to bite back his laughter. Loren was in baggy sweats with a rip in them, a tank top that had paint stains all over it from when she redecorated and she had the worst case of bed head he had ever seen. It almost stood straight up. _

"Hot." He gestured towards her appearance and she just glared at him.

"It's seven-thirty in the morning."

"Good morning to you to. You should be getting ready soon, don't you think?"

"It's seven-thirty in the damn morning." The annoyance in her voice rose as she became more and more irritated by him.

"Right and we have a meeting this morning."

"I know, at nine."

"Good you didn't forget again." He said as he walked past Loren into her house.

"No I didn't forget." Loren slammed the front door in anger.

_When she turned around to face Myles she found him standing near her couch with a smirk on his face. Myles always had a way of getting under her skin one way or another and he loved it. Loren crossed her arms and glared at him as Myles did his best not to laugh. _

"So, why are you not getting ready yet?" He asked casually which only annoyed Loren more.

"Myles it is seven-thirty in the morning. Seven-thirty! Why are you here?" She shrieked throwing her hands in the air.

"I thought we just covered that? I'm here, because we have a meeting at nine with Kelly." He explained nonchalantly.

"Yes at nine, so come back then." Loren gestured towards the door and Myles just shook his head and laughed. Loren groaned at his actions which only made him laugh even harder.

"Nope, I've been instructed to make sure you are ready and on time."

"Since when have you ever done what you're told to do?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips in a haste manner.

"Since it means I get to annoy the hell out of you in the process." He said with a sneer as he crossed his arms. Loren rolled her eyes at his words. She forgot how irritating he could be at times. Myles smirk grew as he Loren glared at him.

"I seriously hate you." She spat fiercely.

"You love me and you know it. Now get your ass upstairs and get ready." He said sternly as he pointed towards the stairs. "We leave in an hour." Loren sighed in defeat. She was still half asleep and had no caffeine in her system; there was no way she had the energy to argue with Myles.

"You know if I wanted to be treated like a child, I'd still be living with my mother." She complained the annoyance was still heavy in her tone of voice.

"Can you complain as you get ready, we're kind of short on time?"

"Go to hell." She shouted as she stomped up the stairs.

_Myles laughed and just shook his head. That was not the first time Loren had told him to go to hell. In fact the first time they had a real conversation she told him to go to hell. Actually she told him twice. _

* * *

_It was the first or second week of the tour. It was in the middle of the night and they were headed to Houston. Loren had the bedroom in the back of the bus, and the guys shared the front of the bus. Myles was up reading a book, when he heard Loren began to cry. He wondered if he should go check on her considering Loren had barely talk to the band members unless it was about the music. Myles want to check on her, but didn't want to overstep a boundary. He looked over at the other two guys hoping to ask them their opinion, but they were both a sleep one even snoring. Figures they would sleep through anything. Myles debated back in fourth, but after hearing her cry for over an hour he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and quietly made his way back there. He saw her laying on her bed sobbing. There was no door so he softly knocked on the wall. The noise startled Loren and she quickly jumped up from her bed. _

"Uh, come in." Her voice cracked from crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked at her with concern a little unsure of what to do.

"Yeah I'm fine." She quickly wiped away the tears from face. Her voice was weak almost fragile in away.

"Really? Is that why you've been crying for the past hour?" He asked slightly sarcastic.

"Go to hell." She practically shrieked. Her fragile voice was now harsh and full of anger.

"Wow." Myles starred at her in disbelief. He always thought Loren was timid, but the truth is she had a dark side. When Loren saw his expression she instantly regretted her words. She honestly didn't know what had come over her. All Loren knew was that she felt horrible about it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually—"

"A bitch?" He asks, cutting her off. Loren gazed up at him stunned. He put his hands up in the air and shrugged his shoulders innocently. She couldn't help, but to laugh at Myles and shake her head. The truth was he was right. She wasn't exactly being sweet to him.

"I was going to say rude, but I guess that works too."

"I guess? Sorry, but telling someone to go to hell when they are asking if you are okay is more than being rude. It's being—"

"A bitch I get it." She blurts out cutting him off. They both laughed and Loren shook her head. "I am really sorry. I'm a mess right now and I shouldn't take it out on you." Loren scooted over and leaned her back against the window making room for him on the bed.

"It's okay." He plopped down next her on the bed.

"No it's not. I know I've been awful since the tour started." She wiped a tear away.

"Yeah a breakup can have that effect on a person." He was being very sympathetic.

"Who says it's about the breakup?" She tone was more harsh than she meant it to be.

"Isn't it? Or are you just homesick?" He asked in an all knowing tone.

_Loren looked away as she pondered his question. She already knew the answer though, because the moment she stepped on the bus she was relieved to be leaving everything and everyone she knows behind. It was easier that way for her. She side and shook her head no. _

"No, I'm not homesick." She admitted.

"Yeah I figured since you ignore every phone call you get."

"What have you been watching me or something?" Myles laughed and shook his head.

"We're living on a bus; it's kind of hard not to notice things."

"Yeah I guess you have a point." She laughed.

"So, why are you shutting everyone out?" He asked nonchalantly. Loren shook her head no as her eyes casted downward.

"I don't want to talk about." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Talking about what's bothering you may help. You cannot shut everyone out." He tone was friendly and sweet. Loren couldn't help but to smile slightly.

"You underestimate my abilities. I'm a master when it comes to shutting people out." She laughed even though it was the truth.

"Ha is that so?" He questioned with a smirk as he starred her down raising an eyebrow.

"Yes that's so." She crossed her arms and matched his stare. After a few moments Myles laughed and put his hands up in the air showing that he gave up. They both laughed.

"Well just know master when or if you ever want to talk I'm here to listen." He told her sincerely. Loren began to blush slightly and looked away.

"Thank you. I may just take you up on that one day." Her tone returned to her usual sweet voice.

"So, you want to play me some of your new material?" He asked changing the subject.

"Who says I have new material?"

"Oh please. When you're not sobbing uncontrollably you're writing in your notebook all the time." He replied in a smug tone. Loren rolled her eyes and he just laughed. Loren hated the fact that Myles was right. She threw a pillow at him and missed, which only made him laugh even harder.

"You know what? I take back my apology. You can go to hell."

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's hear it."

_Myles picked up a guitar that was leaning against the wall and started strumming a few chords._

"I-I don't know." She stalled trying to come up with an excuse.

"Would you rather do something else? We can talk about what's bothering you."

"Pass me my songbook." She sighed in defeat.

* * *

_Myles kept trying to talk to her in the car, but Loren would just grunt or growl. She hated to be woken up. Although her wakeup call did work, because Loren and Myles walked through the office door with five minutes to spare. They were instantly greeted by a cheerful, smiling Kelly. _

"Good morning guys!" She beamed happily.

"Wow you are seriously way to perky this morning." She groaned as she sat down on the couch.

"Don't mind her she just didn't like her wakeup call this morning." He laughed sitting next to her.

"Seven-thirty Myles of course I didn't like it. You're lucky I am still talking to you right now."

"Wow, I forgot how crabby you get in the morning."

"I forgot how much I hate you in the morning." She retorted as the annoyance dripped from her words.

"Oh stop, you know you can never hate me." Myles flashed a smile and Loren just shook her head.

**"**You're right I hate Kelly for bringing this wakeup call upon me." She spat turning her attention to Kelly. Kelly held her hands up innocently.

"I needed you here on time for once and it obviously worked. You were here five minutes early."

"So, not the point." She mumbled as she slumped back in her seat.

"Well I have amazing news that might just make you love me again." Kelly was grinning from ear to ear which made Loren nervous. She knows Kelly to well something was up.

"Okay the last amazing news you had was that I was going on tour with my exe and that I am going to perform with him, so sorry if I am a little skeptical."

"No, no, no it is nothing like that." She laughed.

"Then what is it Kel?"

"Yeah, come on already. Stop keeping us in suspense."

"Your single, _When You're Gone_ went multiplatinum this morning!" She squealed with excitement.

_Loren's heart sank when she heard what song. Why of all songs that one she thought. Out of all her singles it had to be that one. It wasn't that Loren isn't happy her song went multiplatinum, but she just wishes it was any other song. Every time she sang that song it killed her. If it was up to her she would remove it from her set list all together. The fans loved it, so she kept it._

"Wow that's amazing, congratulations Lo." He put a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah it's incredible." She gave them a weak smile.

"You don't seem too excited over there." He looked at her confused.

"That's because I know Kelly. There is always more to it. So, what else do you need to tell me?" She asked as she sat up and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Well, I talked to Daniel this morning."

"That's never good." She mumbled under her breath while crossing her arms. Whenever the label execs got involved it wasn't good news for her.

"Andrew says, because of the success of the song the label wants you to shoot a video for it." Kelly braced herself for Loren's reaction. She knew Loren not be fond of the idea and sure enough she was right. Loren's face turned red. She clenched her fist and her knuckles became white.

"Kelly I have told you a hundred times that I am not doing a music video for that song." Her irritation was clear by the tone of her voice.

"I know, but—"

"Let the lyrics speak for itself." Her voice rose as she stood up and began to walk around towards Kelly.

"Loren the label really wants this. They're not going to back down on this one."

"Neither am I. When you brought this up to me on tour I said no and I am going to keep telling them no." Loren glared at Kelly with fiery eyes.

"I don't understand, what is the big deal about doing this video?" Myles asked.

"I am done with the song, that's why. I want to move on from it and focus on my next album."

"Well if you actually had more than two songs for your next album then I could actually use that excuse. Considering they have been somewhat patient about getting new material from you I don't think it would kill you to do this." She stated firmly.

"Kelly I just want to be done with it." She pleaded. Kelly looked at Loren and her fiery eyes were gone. All she could see was hurt and pain now. Kelly understood, but she also knew the label wasn't going to back down.

"Do the video and you're done. You'll only have to perform it when you go out on tour."

_Silence fell upon the room as Loren tried to process what she Kelly was saying. She sat back down in her previous seat. She side in defeat when an idea came to mind. There is only one way this process would be bearable. Only one way Loren would agree to do a music video for the song. _

"I'll do it on one condition." She stated with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"And that would be?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mel directs and shoots the entire thing." She said in a demanding manner.

"Loren—"

"That is the only way Kelly." She told her cutting her off before she even began to lecture Loren. "Mel does it or I don't do it at all." Kelly sighed knowing there was no way to change Loren's mind. She threw her hands up in defeat and Loren's smirk grew into a smile.

"Fine."

"Thank you Kelly." She ran up and hugged her.

"Mhm let's get this meeting started please."

_The meeting continued for almost two hours. They had to discuss the new album and different charity events that they had in the upcoming months. They also discussed the possibility of doing a small tour of music festivals this summer consider that the world wide tour would not start until January. Loren and Myles both loved that idea. They loved being out on tour. As the meeting was coming to a close Loren remembered a conversation she had with Max. _

"I promised Max I'd do a show at MK. I assume that is okay right?" She stated more than asked.

"Of course. We can schedule it a few weeks from now that way you can test out the new material you'll have ready by then." She wrote herself a note.

"You want to test my new material? Really Kel? Do you not trust that I can write another multi-platinum song?"

"Loren I'm sure that's not what she meant." He said trying to keep the peace.

"Loren I know that your head and heart are in a different place now, so I don't think it's a bad idea to test your songs out." She explained.

"Fine, whatever. Are we done here?" She asked coldly. Loren wasn't trying to be rude; the truth is she hated talking about the break up. When most people would bring it up she would cut them short and end the conversation abruptly.

"Yes we're done, but the photo shoot isn't for a couple of hours. Why don't you two get an early lunch then head to MK?"

"Wait what photo shoot?" She questioned confused.

"Seriously Loren? You forgot again?" Her voice rose annoyed at Loren's constant forgetfulness.

"I truly don't remember you mentioning a photo shoot." She looked over towards Myles. "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, I did." He muttered trying not to laugh at her.

"Okay, okay it must have slipped my mind, because I honestly don't remember. I'm sorry."

"Yeah you always are. Loren you seriously need to get it together."

"I know, I know I'm sorry Kel. So what is the photo shoot for?"

"For the labels anniversary party. They want to have posters of all their artists. You'll take some solo shots, then some with the band since you want to use them on your next album. The drummer and bass player—"

"Emmitt and Drew." She stated interrupting her. For some reason Kelly never could remember their names and it always bothered Loren. She wasn't the type of celebrity that only cared about herself and didn't even bother to learn people's name. Loren wasn't going to let Kelly be that way either.

"Emmitt and Drew will meet you two at MK."

"Alright sounds good I guess. See you then." They got up and headed towards the door.

"Do not be late." She shouted.

"I'll make sure we will be." He laughed and Loren smacked him in the chest.

_Loren and Myles were walked to the car in silence. Loren found this weird considering Myles usually always had something to say. She looked at him and saw that he was lost in his thoughts. When Loren reached the car she could no longer take the silence._

"I thought that meeting would never end." She laughed.

"Yeah, what was Kelly talking about when she said you only had two songs for your next album?" He asked confused as he leaned up against the car. "I always saw you writing in your song book when we were out on the road. We even worked on a few of them that were great."

"Yeah and the two songs I worked on with you are on my next album." She tried to explain hoping he would let it go, but of course he didn't.

"You played me a lot more two songs."

"You know exactly why I not going to record those songs." She said bluntly annoyed at his persistence.

"Why, because they are about Eddie? Or inspired by him? Seriously Loren?" He raised his voice annoyed at the fact she won't share her work with her fans because of a break up.

"Yes seriously! I am not Taylor Swift who writes about every break up."

"No you're Loren Tate, who writes beautiful hauntingly romantic love songs." He retorted pleadingly.

"Doesn't matter." She crossed her arms.

"Yes it does! What about, _Already Gone _or _White Lines_? Those songs are beautiful."

"And personal. They are not for the world to see."

"Yes they are, because you are an artist. It's what you do." He protested.

"Not those songs. I-I can't." She muttered as she felt the build.

"Why not?" He was truly confused.

"I am going on tour with him Myles. I will see him and perform with him every night and that is going to be hard enough. I-I can't go on stage and sing love songs about him as well. It's too much, I won't do it. I cannot do it." She rambled on. Loren began to sob and Myles quickly wrapped her up in his arms as he tried to comfort her. Consoling Loren was no longer awkward for him. In fact he was used to it. They stood there for a minute or two before Loren's crying calmed down.

"Shh, I understand. It'll be okay." He whispered as he held her tight. "I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"No its fine. I'm sorry I broke down crying." She wiped away the tears.

"I lived with you on a tour bus for six months; trust me I am use to your spaz moments." He joked.

"Shut up." She laughed pushing him away.

"Come on let's get some lunch before we have to get to the photo shoot."

_Loren nodded in agreement as they got in the car and headed to Aroma in silence. Loren stared out the window wishing that today would just be over with as quick and painless as possible. _

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long. I think eventually I will rewrite this entire chapter. I don't like it, but I had to introduce Myles somehow and this was the only half way decent idea I had. So, I have never added a new character so this was way out of my comfort zone. Let me know what you think of Myles. Plus I wanted to show a feistier side to Loren. Sorry for the lack of Leddie. My first version had no Leddie that's why I added the dream. I'll make up for it in the next chapter hopefully. I own nothing. I'll fix the mistakes later. I know I jumped around a lot so if you have any questions let me know. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think please. Sorry it's awful. Next chapter will be way better I promise! Read and review please. Thanks for all the love._**


	9. Chapter 9: Mistake?

_The night of the label's anniversary had finally arrived. MK was packed with artists from the label all celebrating and having a good time. Max was running around making sure everything was in order. Nora was helping out Grace behind the bar. Ian and Mel were cozy in the corner watching one of the newest artist that signed with Leflore perform. Jake and Kelly were running around with their tablets greeting people every so often. Unfortunately Eddie had gotten cornered by Daniel the label's weasel who was talking nonstop about what the tour means for his and Loren's career. Eddie tuned him out and just nodded every so often. He scanned the room and that's when he saw her. Eddie's heart began pounding as he saw how beautiful she looked. Loren was standing in the entryway looking around the room. She was wearing black sleek dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was slightly curled and her make was lightly done as always. As their eyes met Loren smiled softly and gave him a slight wave. Eddie was about to walk over towards her when a guy walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Eddie recognized him. He was the guitar player in her band; they met at the photo shoot last week. He whispered something in her air which caused her to giggle. Eddie felt his stomach drop as his heart ached. _

"—This is going to mean big things, for everyone involved."

"Yeah—yeah I'm sure it does. Will you excuse me please?" Eddie walked away from him before he could say another word. Eddie walked over to the bar and ordered top shelf whiskey from Grace. Mel was talking with Ian when she noticed Eddie's actions and excused herself to check on him.

"Drinking already rockstar? You usually stay sober until after you perform." She sat next to him and ordered a cranberry juice.

"What do you know about that guy Loren's with?" He asked ignoring her questioned as he kept his gaze on Loren and Myles who were still talking near the doorway. Mel cleared her throat.

"Uh that's Myles, he plays in the band she went out on tour with."

"I know that, Ian and I met him at the photo shoot last week. Do you know anything about him—about them?" He took another swig of his drink trying to get rid of the bitter taste of the idea of Loren with another guy.

"Don't do this Eddie." She shook her head.

"Mel, tell me. I need to know—please." He finally tore his eyes away from Loren and looked at Mel with pleading eyes. She sighed giving in.

"As far as I know they are just friends." Mel watched Myles excuse himself from his conversation with Loren and walk away who was taking a seat in an empty booth.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming along?" He asked as he ordered another drink.

"Eddie—" Mel paused as she tried to find the right way to explain what has been going on with Loren. She took a deep breath and decided there was nothing she could say but the truth. "You need to understand that when Loren went out on tour she shut everyone out. Nora and I would get the occasional text that's it."

"Nora said she didn't hear from Loren that much, I didn't know it was that bad though. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Eddie." Her voice was sincere, but he shook it off.

"You and I both know it is."

_And it was Eddie's fault. At least that is how he felt. After Loren ignored his calls for weeks he became desperate and convinced Nora to let him use her phone to call Loren. As soon as she heard his voice she hung up. A couple days later Mel was at MK and left her phone on the bar while she used the restroom. While she was gone the phone rang and when Eddie saw Loren's photo pop up on the screen he couldn't resist answering it. Eddie begged her not to hang up, but all he heard was a slight cry with a muffled 'sorry' before the line went dead. After that no one heard from Loren besides a text saying she was fine every now and then. _

"Loren is a big girl. She made her own decision to shut everyone out. Lo thought it was the right thing to do- With her cutting everyone out, they became close. Myles was—is someone there for Lo that doesn't remind her of the mistake she made."

"Mistake?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Mel just sighed as she shook her head smiling.

"Isn't it obvious?" She questioned with an all knowing smile growing bigger.

"What's obvious?" He looked at Mel perplexed.

"Eddie, Lo still loves you. She never stopped loving you." Eddie sat there paralyzed by Mel's words.

"Why are you telling me this?" He mumbled quietly.

"I'm not telling you anything you don't already know." She stated simply as she took a sip of her juice.

"So, you're saying that there is hope?"

"I'm saying let's go join the party and have some fun tonight." She nodded her head towards the booth where Loren and now Ian where sitting and talking. Eddie looked at Mel with a smirk and nodded his head as the got up and there way over there.

_Loren and Myles finally arrived to MK over an hour late. They were waiting for Emit and Drew who had gotten stuck in traffic. As they made their way over to an empty booth Myles saw an old friend across the room and he excused himself to go talk to him. Loren ordered a Grey Goose on the rocks from the waitress and moments later Ian made his way over to Loren with a drink of his own in hand smiling. _

"Well don't you look lovely tonight Valley Girl." His charismatic British accent dripped from his voice and Loren couldn't help but to smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you Ian. I see that you're charming as ever."

"Well I try. May I?" He gestured to the empty spot next to her.

"Of course." She scooted further into the booth to make more room.

"Thank you Love."

_Loren watched Ian as his eyes fixated on Mel, who was speaking with Eddie across the room at the bar. She couldn't help but to smile as he admired her from a far with a love struck grin on his face._

"So, you and Mel?" She questioned in a curious tone. Although she already knew what was going on between them. Mel was many things, but enigmatic is not one of them. Still she had to know where Ian's head was in the relationship.

"Me and Mel." He chuckled apprehensively.

"What exactly is going on between you two?"

"Uh-we are—what are the kids calling it these days—dating?" He looked down at his shoes and smiled shyly as he took a drink of his Grey Goose.

"Dating?" She muttered trying to hold in her laughter as she watched Ian squirm in his seat.

"Yes we are dating." He said this time a little more confidently. "We are seeing where things go."

"Mmm I see." Loren couldn't believe how nervous Ian was acting. She had never seen him act this way about a girl.

"Yeah-" He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Loren decided to throw him a lifeline.

"Well where ever things go I approve. I think you guys are good together." She smiled sweetly showing her sincerity. Ian looked up at her and sighed in relief and Loren couldn't help, but to giggle slightly.

"Thank you, that means a lot." He said feeling a little more at ease now.

"Just don't go breaking my girl's heart and we'll be good." Her sweet tone turned serious.

"You mean like how you broke my mate's heart? Yeah you don't have to worry about that." He spat bitterly without thinking catching not only Loren off guard, but himself as well.

"W-what?" She sat there stunned by his words.

"Loren the man is madly in love with you and when you broke up with him it killed him. He's been a drunken mess all the time and just plain miserable without you." His jaw clenched as he stopped himself from saying more.

_Loren cringed at his words. That isn't what she wanted for Eddie. She broke things off to save them a lot pain later when things would have ended up in if they stayed together. The way things were going it was inevitable that their relationship would crash and burn. At least that is what Loren kept telling herself. _

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Eddie still loves you, you know?" He went on completely ignoring her question. "He never stopped. And by the way you look at him I'd say that you still love him as well."

_Loren felt her heart drop. Ian has to be wrong. There is no way Eddie could still love her. Could he? She had convinced herself that he hated her for what she did to him. How could he not? Loren was awful, she ignored him for months. She figured he was being nice, because of their parent's relationship. At least that is what she wanted to believe. The truth is she had been lying to herself this entire time and Ian's words were starting to make her realize it. _

"Ian-"

_Before she could say anymore Loren saw Mel and Eddie walk up to their booth. Mel was smiling from ear to ear as Eddie just laughed at her shaking his head. Ian cleared his throat as Loren sat there staring at the floor. _

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Mel asked cheerfully.

"You, of course love and how amazing you are." He lied as he eyed Loren who had a dumbfounded, panic look on her face. Loren looked up and slightly nodded in agreement as she forced a smile.

"Well that is my favorite topic." She laughed as she took a seat next to him giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey mate."

"Hey man." He sat down next to Mel as his eyes fixated on Loren who was staring at the floor. "Hi Lor."

"Hi Eddie." She muttered softly as she looked up looking anywhere but in Eddie's direction.

"You okay Lo? You look a little flustered." She questioned concern. Before Loren could answer Kelly walked up holding her tablet.

"Hey Lo I was just looking at your schedule for next month, remind me why you have the third weekend of next month off?" She asked never looking up from her tablet. Loren sighed in relief welcoming the distraction.

"Mel's twenty-first birthday. A bunch of us are flying to Vegas, you were supposed to make all the arrangements." At the mention of her birthday Mel practically squealed. Ian chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's right. Don't worry I'll take care of all the arrangements. How many are going?" She made a note of it on the calendar.

"Well there is Mel, myself, Ian, Phil and Adriana-"

"Myles sweet talked me into coming." She interrupted reminding Loren.

"What did I do?" He asked walking up to the booth.

"Oh just that you sweet talked me into coming on the Vegas trip with the promise of an amazing birthday gift. Which I am holding you to by the way." She stated seriously and Myles just laughed.

"She means it." Loren warned. Mel never joked about her birthday presents.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He put his hands up in the air as he sat next Loren. She smiled warmly at him as he smirked at her. Eddie clutched his drink tighter as he watched this.

"So, six people?"

"No seven." She looked over at Eddie with a wicked grin as she had an idea. "Eddie is coming to."

"I am?" He raised his eyebrow at Mel.

"You are!" She demanded.

"Yeah mate, you have to come."

"And you cannot say no to the birthday girl."

_Eddie laughed and shook his head. He knew there was no way he was going to get out of this. He was about to give in and say yes when he looked over at Loren who was now staring at the drink in her hands. Myles whispered something in her ear as he looked at her with worry on his face. Eddie wondered if his presence would make her uncomfortable. So far they've only worked together nothing more. He sighed knowing this isn't how things should be as Mel's words from earlier kept replaying in his head. Did Loren still love him? He shook away his thoughts as he tried to focus on the matter at hand. Eddie knew he couldn't say no to Mel, but he couldn't just say yes if Loren didn't want him there. _

**"**Fine I'll come, if that's all right with you Loren?" She jumped a little at the sound of her name. She forced yet another smile.

"You heard the birthday girl she wants you to come, so you coming. Plus I'll have my hands full with an intoxicated Mel; someone is going to have to keep Ian out of trouble."

"Very true." He laughed.

"Alright seven it is, I'll make the arrangements tomorrow."

"Remember book us anywhere, but the Bellagio hotel." She reminded Kelly.

"I know, I promise you'll be far from the Bellagio." She said in a comforting tone finally looking up from her tablet.

"Thanks Kel."

"No problem. Twenty-first birthdays are important you have to do it up. I still remember my twenty-first birthday. Well everything up until the fourth shot, next thing I remember after that is waking up in a random apartment in Jersey completely naked next to a strange guy wearing my underwear." Kelly laughed to herself. Everyone just stared at her completely shocked and horrified by her confession. When she realized what she had said Kelly's face turned bright red and she cleared her throat looking down at her tablet once again. "That's enough going down memory lane; I have to go talk to Andrew excuse me." Just like that she disappeared in the crowd. Everyone was silent for a few moments before they started busting out laughing. The tension seemed no longer evident as they became distracted and their earlier conversations forgotten temporarily as they relax.

"Wow! That was way too much information." Mel practically shrieked.

"You learn something new every day." Myles laughed.

"I don't think I will ever look at Kelly the same way." Loren closed her eyes and put her hands over her face trying to make the mental images disappear.

"Agreed."Eddie nodded.

"Oh come on, we all have embarrassing twenty-first birthday stories." Ian said as he finished off the rest of his drink.

"Yeah, but not everyone ends up riding horseback through Time Square-naked." Before Eddie could finish his sentence Ian turned bright red as everyone started laughing.

"Oh please do tell?" Ian glared at Eddie who was laughing as he sipped his drink. Ian shook his head no. Mel gave him her best pout face. "Please!" Ian sighed knowing there was no way he could tell this girl no. Mel had him wrapped around his finger and she didn't even know it.

"I—uh was in New York City on a shoot and Eddie and a few friends flew up to help me celebrate. After having numerous drinks we were walking around Time Square. You know how some of the police ride horses?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Mel said a little too eagerly.

"Well the officer was in a coffee shop and left the horse alone and when we saw it my mate over here—"He gestured towards Eddie who was fighting back his laughter. "He dared me to ride it—naked." Laughter filled the booth.

"Seriously?" Loren asked laughing as she looked over Eddie. He shook his head and put his hands up innocently.

"I dared him to ride the horse; our friend Jess is the one who added the naked part. Trust me I didn't want to see any of that." He motioned towards Ian.

"Wow, you actually did it though?" She asked even though she was not surprised he did something like that. When he gets drunk he is an idiot. Then again what man isn't?

"It was a dare; I could not back down from it." He defended proudly.

"A whole new meaning to riding bareback." Myles joked. Laughter once again filled the booth mix with groans as the images popped in their heads.

"Oh that is a mental picture I did not need." Loren groaned. Myles shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. When the laughter died down Mel had to hear more stories.

"What about you rockstar?" Mel asked.

"What about me?" His eyebrows crumpled together in curiosity.

"Do anything embarrassing on your twenty-first?" Eddie chuckled and shook his head no as the memories came flooding back.

"Not embarrassing per say but I did do something really stupid." He admitted. Ian practically gasped as the memories came back to him as well.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Ian chuckled.

"Forgot about what?" Loren questioned.

"Yeah come on, stop holding out on us." Mel demanded playfully as she became giddy with anticipation.

"Well Ian, Chloe," Eddie watched Loren shift in her spot at the mention of Chloe he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "And I hit up a bunch of clubs that night to celebrate. Later we went back to my place and Chloe past out on the couch not to long after that. Ian then handed me a permanent marker." Mel and Loren's faces beamed with joy as the image of Chloe with permanent marker all over her face.

"Please tell me you gave the she devil horns?" Mel squealed grinning from ear to ear.

"Horns was about the only thing I didn't draw on her face." Eddie said a little too proudly.

"The next morning was very loud as she shrieked at us for hours." They both cringe at the recollection of hearing her voice screech at them while hung over.

"Please tell me you have photos?" Loren giggled slightly. Eddie shook his head no.

"No she deleted them all." Ian scuffed at Eddie's explanation.

"If deleted you mean smash the camera then yeah she deleted the photos."

"Sounds brutal." Myles said finally chiming in. Eddie shrugged his shoulders at Myles's words.

"Doesn't even matter anymore back then was a haze. Plus my twenty-second birthday made up for it." He said suggestively as his gaze fixated on Loren who was staring at her hands that were resting in her lap.

_As Loren hears his words she looks up at him dumbfound. Their eyes locked and Eddie smiled his infamous sly smile. Loren could feel the blush creep onto her face as she bit her lip smiling at him shyly. They both found themselves getting lost in one another's eyes as the memory of that night comes rushing back to them. How after the crazy events at his birthday dinner, he took her up to Mulholland for the first time. It was so beautiful up there that night. Loren remembered how they talked for hours, but it only seemed like a few minutes had passed. Then at the end of the night, when he walked her to the door and kissed her good night. How perfect it was. How right it felt. Ian and Mel share a look as they watch their friends gaze into each other's eyes oblivious to the world around them. After a few more moments like this Mel decided to break the silence. _

"So, Lo you were out on tour on your birthday. How did you celebrate?" Loren jumped slightly at the sound of Mel's voice breaking her gaze from Eddie. She cleared her throat as her blush deepened.

"Yeah Lo, any embarrassing stories you'd like to share?" He questioned sarcastically already knowing the events of that night.

"Our bus broke down on the way to Florida, so I had a few drinks at a bar in a small town in Alabama. Nothing to exciting." She rambled on, not making eye contact with anyone as she drank a sip of her drink nervously. Mel smirked knowing Loren wasn't holding out on them. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Loren.

"Why do I feel like you aren't telling us the whole story?" Mel questioned.

"Because she's not." Myles admitted with a slight chuckle. Loren gasped and smacked him in the chest.

"Myles." Loren screeched.

"What? You're not." He was his chest where she hit. Loren glared at him.

"Come on Valley Girl, it cannot be worse than my story."

"Nothing can be worse than your story Ian." Everyone laughed and Ian nodded in agreement.

"Come on Tate spill it." Eddie said popping the 't' in Tate causing Loren to blush once again. She sighed in defeat.

"It's not a big deal. There was a live band there and after a few drinks I ended up singing a few cover songs."

"What kind of cover songs?" She asked curiously.

"Just a few country songs, is all." She muttered turning red from embarrassment.

"Like?" Ian persisted.

"You know what, I really don't remember. It was all kind of a blur." She shrugged her shoulders hoping that would be the end of the story telling, but with Myles smirk she knew it wasn't over.

"Which part was a blur? When you sang Man I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Twain, or Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood?" Loren smacked him in the chest again before she covered her head with her hands. She hung her head in embarrassment as her friends chuckled.

"What? Seriously Lo?" She was completely shocked by this. Mel didn't even know her friend listened to country music let alone perform it while intoxicated**. **

"Actually I was thinking it was more of a blur when I sang a Dolly Parton song." She admitted laughing at herself as she finally looked up.

"Oh my god I forgot about that." Myles chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but Man I Feel Like A Woman? Really?" Eddie asked with a smirk. Loren threw her hands ups in the air unsure of how to defend her actions.

"I-I—yeah Jack Daniels was making a lot of decisions that night." Eddie laughed nodding his head understanding what she meant. Ian huffed in disgust.

"Really Jack Daniels? Love your taste in whiskey is deplorable, top shelf whiskey only." Ian gestured towards his drink.

"It was a small town in Alabama, Jack Daniels was top shelf." Myles replied and Loren nodded in agreement.

"This is true." She laughed.

"How did this not get on the web?"

"It was a hick town; no one recognized who I was luckily. I did on the other hand get offered a job to sing there every weekend by the owner of the place." They all laugh.

"That is awesome. After hearing these stories I cannot wait for my birthday now, even the embarrassing stories that will come from it." She howled in excitement. Ian chuckled and put his arm around Mel's shoulders.

"With me there I am sure you will have more than one." Mel rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure to keep your clothes on while we're in public." Loren said.

"I'll do my best, but no promises dear." Before Loren could reply Kelly came walking back up to them.

"Loren, Emit and Drew have finally arrived. I need you and Myles to come with me, so the press can get some group shots of all of you."

"Duty calls." She groaned.

"Will you excuse us guys." He scooted out of the booth and grabbed Loren's hand guiding her through the crowd.

_Eddie cleared his throat as he watched the two leave hand and hand. His heart ached watching this. That should be him holding her hand not that other guy. He finished off the rest of his drink with one gulp. Mel looked at him concern written all over her face. He looked so broken at that moment. It killed her to see him this way. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. _

"You okay over there?" Eddie looked up at her gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Will you excuse me; I need to get some air before I perform." He muttered softly.

"Yeah man."

_Eddie got out of the booth and headed up the stairs to his dads old apartment. He just needed to clear his head for a while. Mel watched him disappear behind the door and sighed. _

"I'm worried about him." Concern filled her voice.

"Me too, but he'll be fine." He looked at Mel who was now watching Loren pose for photos with her best fake smile. Mel could easily see through her façade. She sighed once more as Ian put his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "They'll be okay."

"I hope so."

* * *

**_I feel like this isn't my best chapter, but it is way better than chapter eight which I am still planning on rewriting whenever I get the chance. Sorry about the way I ended it, but I need to split this chapter up and that was the best place to do so. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever done, so I hope that makes up for my lack of updating somewhat. I'll fix all the mistakes later. I know you guys are eager for Leddie to reunite, but the plot I have set up in my head I think you guys are really going to enjoy. And again it won't happen for a while. The storyline is them getting back together. Speaking of are you guys excited for the Vegas trip? Big things will happen in Vegas. I loved writing about their twenty-first birthdays. I thought each story fit them well. So, I hope you enjoy and I really would like to know what you guys think. When I get feedback I know what to change or keep, so please let me know what you think. Did I improve from chapter eight? Thanks for all your love. Hope you enjoy. R&R._**


	10. Chapter 10 Forgot What This Is All About

"Loren, Emmet and Drew have finally arrived. I need you and Myles to come with me, so the press can get some group shots of all of you."

"Duty calls." She groaned.

"Will you excuse us guys." He scooted out of the booth and grabbed Loren's hand guiding her through the crowd.

_Eddie cleared his throat as he watched the two leave hand and hand. His heart ached watching this. That should be him holding her hand not that other guy. He finished off the rest of his drink with one gulp. Mel looked at him concern written all over her face. He looked so broken at that moment. It killed her to see him this way. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly._

"You okay over there?" Eddie looked up at her gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Will you excuse me; I need to get some air before I perform." He muttered softly.

"Yeah man."

_Eddie made his way through the mob of people and upstairs to his dad's former apartment which Max now called his office, but it more of a junk room. Piles of miscellaneous things were scattered throughout the room. As the door shut the roar of the crowd became nothing more than muffled noise. Eddie stepped out onto the balcony and took a deep breath as he tried to clear his head. Watching how Loren and Myles were together made his body fill with rage and he needed to calm himself down. Usually he wasn't the jealous type, but things were just different now. He didn't have the reassuring kiss, touch, embrace, or even a simple yet sweet smile from Loren that would always put him at ease and remind him that he was the only one for her. Eddie became lost in his thoughts and didn't even hear his dad come up stairs. When Max got to the sliding glass doors he saw his son leaning against the side of his balcony gazing at the city, lost in his own world. Max's heart ached at the sight in front of him. His son looked, so broken at the moment._

"Hey son, what are you doing out here?" He leaned against the railing next to his son.

"Just needed some fresh air? Get away from all the chaos and nose." He gestured towards downstairs not looking away from the view.

"And Loren?" Eddie just shook his head and sighed at his father's words.

"I didn't say that Pops."

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face." Eddie chuckled bitterly.

"Am I that transparent?" He turned around to face his father.

"Only to your father." He smirked all knowingly which caused them both to laugh. Eddie's smile quickly faded as his broken demeanor returned. "You want to talk about it?" He put his hand on his sons shoulder and squeezed it slightly in an effort to comfort him. Eddie turned around looking out at the city as he tried to find the words.

"I-I don't know Pops; its harder than I thought it would be—being around her again without being with her." His voice was full of hurt, anger and most of all confusion.

"I know it's difficult right now son, but things have a way of working themselves out." He reassured lamely. Eddie just shook his head at his father's words, but Max knew better.

_Max truly believes that Eddie and Loren are meant to be together. He had never seen two people more in love then them. The truth was that Loren had gotten scared for some reason unknown to him. Max knows it won't be easy, but knows that they will find their way back to each other. It is just going to take some time._

"Yeah well right now that's a little hard to believe." Max patted his sons back.

"Have a little faith in her Ed."

_Eddie didn't say a word and Max patted his back once more before disappearing back downstairs. Max knew that his son just needs some time to think by himself. As he made his was downstairs he saw Loren and her band members talking near the bar. Max couldn't help, but to notice that Loren seemed somewhat annoyed with conversation._

* * *

"So, should we be insulted that we aren't performing with you tonight?" Emmet asked sarcastically. They all laughed a little.

"I know I am." Myles put his hands over his chest acting hurt. Loren rolled her eyes at his antics.

"No way, trust me I would rather be performing with you guys up there. The label insisted that we perform together." She took a sip of her drink as she noticed the conversation was becoming somewhat tense. Drew was shaking his head.

"It makes no sense to me. You spent all tour trying to separate yourself from Eddie Duran; you wanted people to see you as Loren Tate not Leddie. And now that you have that you're going to perform with him?" Loren crossed her arms over her chest. She looked over at Emmet and Myles who were starring a whole through the floor. Obviously they agreed with him.

_Loren sighed in frustration. She understood where he was coming from. She did spend most of her tour trying to become more of her own artist instead of be lumped together as Leddie. Not, because Loren didn't want to be Leddie, but because it hurt too much to be reminded of what she had with him. Loren wasn't naive though she knew this performance would bring up Leddie rumors, but that didn't mean she wasn't her own person and artist for that matter._

"I will still be seen as Loren Tate. It's called a duet. A lot of artists do it." Sarcasm dripped from her final words.

"You know your situation is different. Why perform with him again? It seems like a way to create a lot of unneeded drama with the media." Myles tried to explain.

"Not that I have to explain my actions, but this is a great opportunity to start spreading word of the tour. We can use this performance to promote for the world tour that we are co-headlining." Her voice slightly raised as her anger started to build. Loren didn't understand why they were being this way.

"Co-headlining with your ex; sounds like a disaster just waiting to happen if you ask me." Emmet muttered finally chiming into the conversation again.

"Well no one asked you or any of you for that matter."

"Loren look—"

"No you look." She spat cutting Drew off in mid explanation. "Eddie and I agreed to be friends, because of our parents and work. Tonight we are simply two artists that are performing together. There is no Leddie; there is Loren Tate and Eddie Duran. Stop making this more than it is."

"If you say so." Myles put his hands up in the air surrendering. Before anyone else could say anything Kelly walked up to Loren, tablet in hand.

"Loren you're on in ten minutes, you need to get backstage for touch ups."

"Yeah I'm coming Kel." Kelly took off for the backstage assuming Loren was right behind her. Loren turned around facing the guys. "Thanks for your support guys. Glad to know I can count on you." Without another word she turned around and made her way to the stage. Loren tried to shake off their conversation and focus on performing. She took a deep breath as she made it backstage where she was met by a frantic looking Jake.

"Loren did you see Eddie out there?" His voice sounding clearly annoyed at Eddie's absence.

"No, I haven't seen him for a while now." Jake groaned.

"That's just great, I cannot find him and he's not answering his phone."

"Jake you know how he is before a show. He probably went up to Max's office to clear his head." Jake's face beamed from her words.

"Right, right. I knew there was a reason we kept you around." He joked as he took off upstairs. Loren just laughed.

"G thanks!" She yelled sarcastically, but Jake was already at the top of stairs.

* * *

_Jake made his way through the clutter of Max's office. He looked around and found no Eddie insight._

"Eduardo, are you up here?"

"Yeah man, out here." He yelled from the balcony.

"Come on, you're going on in like five minutes. Loren's already backstage touching up her make up." He walked over to the sliding glass doors and saw Eddie rubbing his face with his hands.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Jake could tell by Eddie's demeanor something was up.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Well I know it cannot be easy working with your exe—"

"I'm fine Jake. Let's get down there." He snapped harshly as he pushed past Jake and started walking towards the door.

"Alright man whatever you say." He threw his hands up in the air.

* * *

_As they walked downstairs Eddie scanned the room. He saw Mel and Ian sitting in a booth near the stage. Ian whispered something in her ear which caused Mel to giggle. They shared a sweet kiss as they starred in each other's eyes. Eddie smiled slightly to himself. He was happy his friend finally found someone to share his life with, but Eddie couldn't help but to be a little envious of their relationship. They have what he and Loren once had. Max and Nora were behind the bar joking with Grace. Eddie then noticed Loren's band members standing off to the side of the bar practically glaring at Eddie. He wondered what their problem was. As he made it backstage he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Loren in the reflection of the mirror as she finished her make-up which was done natural as always. His breath hitched as she turned around and gave him a warm smile. After a few moments of silence he broke his gaze from her and cleared his throat._

"Wow. You look beautiful Lor." He scratched the back of his head.

"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Her words sweet and sincere as their eyes locked once more.

_For a moment it felt as if nothing had actually changed between them. That none of this past year had ever occurred. That was until the sound of Daniel, who was up on stage voice brought them back to reality._

"Thank you so much for coming and celebrating many years of great music being made. I am so honored to announce our final performance of the night."

"You ready for this?" Loren asked as she took a deep breath. There was no going back now. Eddie smirked.

"That's usually my question for you." Loren laughed as she tried to hide the slight sign of blushing. They both turned towards the stage and listened for their cue to walk out.

"They both are amazing artist, but together they are phenomenal. Please welcome to the stage Loren Tate and Eddie Duran."

_As they walked out onto the stage Daniel brought them into a hug and they thanked him for his kind words. Along with the cheers of the crowd came whispers and questioning glances from one another. Loren and Eddie had not shared a stage since New Year's Eve almost a year and a half ago. They both shook it off as they greeted the crowd._

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Loren licked her lips as the mob of people cheered, for the most part ending the whispers.

"It is amazing to see so many wonderful artists in one place celebrating what we love the most and that's making great music." Again the crowd roared.

"Yeah and we have the perfect song that we wrote together just for tonight."

"It's called, Live Like Music, and we hope you enjoy."

_The music started to play and Loren and Eddie gave each other one more glance. Loren smiled reassuringly and Eddie nodded._

**_"I forgot what this is all about_**

**_Lost, surrounded by a storm of doubt_**

**_I, I make it so hard_**

**_Hard enough to keep it up_**

**_And I can't give into what they want_**

**_And I'm not gonna_**

**_I wanna live like music_**

**_I wanna live like music_**

**_Songs about justice_**

**_Songs about love_**

**_Songs about freedom_**

**_And never giving up I wanna live like music_**

**_I'm not so sure with who I am_**

**_Now, it's gotten way outta hand_**

**_I spread too thin_**

**_And it's hard enough to zero in_**

**_On the heart of it_**

**_The soul of it_**

**_And now I know that_**

**_I wanna live like music_**

**_I wanna live like music_**

**_Songs about justice_**

**_Songs about love Songs about freedom_**

**_And never giving up_**

**_I wanna live like music_**

**_Music_**

**_Like music_**

**_I'm gonna take it back_**

**_To the cafe bars_**

**_Show you what I got_**

**_With my guitar_**

**_And I'm not gonna hold anything back_**

**_Gonna strip it right down_**

**_Put it on the floor track_**

**_Oh yeah, yeah yeah_**

**_Hey_**

**_I wanna live like music_**

**_I wanna live like music_**

**_Pouring out the windows_**

**_Rolling down the street_**

**_Punching every station_**

**_Singing dirty and sweet_**

**_I wanna live like music_**

**_Like music_**

**_Like music"_**

_As the music died down the crowd went wild cheering. Eddie and Loren gave each other a side-hug as the waved to the mob of screaming artists and apparently fans._

"Thank you guys, so much." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Have a great rest of your night everyone." They waved good bye and walked off to the side of the stage.

"That was great." She squealed pulling Eddie into a hug.

"We were great." Eddie corrected as they slightly pulled out of the embrace.

"Yeah, we were."

_Eddie's arms were still around her waist holding her close to his body. Their eyes locked and at the moment the roar of the crowd disappeared. All you could hear was the sound of their hearts pounding. Eddie couldn't help himself, but to lean in as he saw Loren lick her lips. Was it Eddie's imagination or was she leaning in as well?_

* * *

**_Sorry for being MIA my computer has decided to quit on me as soon as school started up. Still is, I just got some free time on my roommates computer. (Actually got a majority of my homework done for once.) Be patient please, because I don't know when it will be fixed. Sorry to bum you out. _**

**_I know this chapter ended weird, but I decided to split this chapter up. Manly because I don't have the time to edit the entire chapter and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. _**

**_So, when I do get my computer back I will be starting a new HH story. This idea came into my head one night and actually went into a totally different direction (yeah that's how my mind works). I have been writing (old school with pen and paper) like crazy the past few days and I have the first few chapters written out. So, I'll give you a heads up when I am about to publish it._**

**_Please let me know what you think. I have a lot of ideas and your thoughts help me narrow them down. So please R&R. I'll update as soon as I can. Love you guys!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Say Anything

_As the music died down the crowd went wild cheering. Eddie and Loren gave each other a side-hug as the waved to the mob of screaming artists and apparently fans._

"Thank you guys, so much." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Have a great rest of your night everyone." They waved good bye and walked off to the side of the stage.

"That was great." She squeal pulling Eddie into a hug.

"We were great." Eddie corrected as they slightly pulled out of the embrace.

"Yeah, we were."

_Eddie's arms were still around her waist holding her close to his body. Their eyes locked and at the moment the roar of the crowd disappeared. All you could hear was the sound of their hearts pounding. Eddie couldn't help himself, but to lean in as he saw Loren lick her lips. Was it Eddie's imagination or was she leaning in as well? Before Eddie could react Loren kissed his cheek and quickly pulled away as Kelly and Jake came up to them._

"That was fantastic guys." Kelly screeched.

**"**Just like old times!" He patted Eddie on the back with a huge cheesy grin.

"Better than old times." She gushed. Eddie and Loren just rolled their eyes. Before either of them could say anything Max came backstage.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you guys might want to get out of here." He put his hands on Loren's shoulders.

"What? Why?" His eyebrows bunched together with confusion. Max smirked slightly.

"The press is already starting to gather. They want to know if you two are back together."

"Seriously?" Loren groaned. Loren knew this would happen, but not so quickly. Jake and Kelly went on their tablets.

"Oh yeah, twitter is blowing up too. You two are already trending, along with LeddieReunite." Kelly confirms without even looking up from her tablet**.**

"TMZ is already reporting about it. We have got to get you two out of here."

"There is no way they can go out front. The paparazzi are swarming." Max warned. The three bickered back and fourth of how they could leave or if they should wait the press out. Loren looked at Eddie with pleading eyes. Eddie knew how much she hated this part of fame. Hell so did he.

"My car is parked outback by the side door. I can take Loren home." Loren looked at him surprised by Eddie's suggestion, but a slight look of relief in her eyes.

"That's a great idea. Lo did you drive here tonight? I can drive it home for you later tonight." She finally tore her eyes away from her tablet. Loren bit her lip at Kelly's questioned.

"I—uh actually came with Myles—" Loren noticed Eddie shifted his weight from one leg to another. When she looked at him Loren saw hurt written all over his face. "You know, because Emit and Drew were stuck in traffic so we couldn't all come together like you wanted." Kelly nodded and Eddie seemed somewhat relieved.

"Alright then no worries on the car situation. Now you two need to head out now before the side door get surrounded by paparazzi as well." Jake said.

"Let me grab my keys real quick." Eddie disappeared further backstage where he had left his stuff when he got to MK.

"I'll go make sure the side door is all clear." Jake quickly disappeared down the hall.

"I'll go try to defuse the chaos out there." She groaned. Kelly hated dealing with the media in situations like this. There was never any time to plan. She left leaving only Max and Loren standing there.

"Max will you explain things to Myles for me." Even though Loren wasn't happy with Myles, she felt that he should at least know why she is disappearing. Max smiled sweetly.

"Of course sweetheart."

"Thank you." Her voice sounding relieved.

_Honestly she was relieved she wouldn't have to see him or Drew and Emmett the rest of tonight. After how they came at her before she performed Loren wasn't really in the mood to talk to them._

"Hey, will you stop by sometime next week; there is something I want to talk to about?"

"Sure pops I'll stop by in the next couple of days." Her tone was questioning. Loren wondered why they couldn't talk about whatever it is now.

"Great, I better get back out there. I'll see you soon dear." She waved good bye.

"See you soon." As Max was about to leave he turned around and smiled at her.

"Oh by the way, you two were great out there." Loren brought him into an embrace which Max happily reciprocated.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." Her words were sweet and sincere. Max simply nodded then headed back into the chaos.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Loren nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. Eddie chuckled forgetting how easily she got scared.

"Yeah, let's go." She gave him a little shove jokingly as they headed towards the side door. Half way down the hall they were met by Jake and Kelly.

"Alright, the side door is all clear. You guys should be able to sneak out the back ally without anyone seeing." Jake says oddly cheerfully.

"Great."

"Now I want both of you too to lay low. Come to the office tomorrow morning and we will have a plan on how to handle this matter." Loren shook her head annoyed with Kelly's words and with the situation at hand.

"Seriously, what did you guys think would happen when we performed together?" She truly thought they would have had this better planned.

Jake sighed. "We knew it would raise question on your relationship status, but we didn't realize we would get this big of a response this fast." Kelly shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys were a beloved couple. The fans want you two back together." She said simply which annoyed both Loren and Eddie.

"Well our relationship status is not up to the fans." He spat bitterly.

Jake put his hands up signaling that he wasn't up for an argument. "No one said it was—You two better get out of here, before the side door is swarming with paparazzi as well." He pointed towards the door.

_They said their good byes and made it out of MK without anyone spotting them. They talked about how great the performance was during the ride to Loren's place. She had to admit it felt good to easily talk to him again. Just like before everything went wrong. She was dreading this night ending. Truth was she wasn't ready to say good night to Eddie just yet. _

"Hey do you need to get home right away." Loren asked with a slight smirk.

"No, why?"

"Well there is a place I like to go when I feel inspired or in need of inspiration."

"Ah yes, I think I know the spot you are talking about." Eddie laughed slightly.

"So? What do you say?"

"Mulholland it is." Eddie did a u-turn at the light smiling at the fact that Loren wasn't ready for the night to end, because neither was he.

_The ride up there was mostly silent, except for the sound of Loren's phone going off every few minutes. After the third time of Loren rejecting the phone call Eddie glanced and saw seven missed calls from Myles. Three more rejections and Loren turned her phone off. As happy as he was that she wasn't taking his phone call while she was with him he did feel bad for Myles. Eddie knew how it felt to be on the other end of that rejected call. As soon as the car stopped Loren jumped out and made her way to the front of the car. She sighed in relief as she felt the cool air blowing throw the wind. She smiled feeling at ease. Eddie chuckled at her as he made his way over to her._

"I love it up here. I even came up here right before I left for tour." She leaned against the hood of the car and Eddie followed suit. "Oh yeah?" Loren smiled and nodded as she looked out at the view. Eddie never took his eyes off of her.

"Yeah, I wanted to remember how far I had come. I mean this is where it all started, when I finally started believing in myself; when you made me start believing in myself." She smirked finally looking his way.

"I always knew you had it in you." He smiled his infamous smile causing her to blush.

"Yeah you did." She nodded in agreement looking out at the view once more.

"So, tell me about your tour what was your favorite moment?" He sat on the hood of his car and gestured to Loren to sit next to him, she hesitated for a moment before sitting next to him with a shy smile.

"Oh? I don't know if I can choose. All of it was so surreal." Her smile grew.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"I guess if I had to choose, I'd say playing at Madsen Square Garden." Her face lit up at just the thought.

"Oh yeah, I heard that show sold out only half an hour after tickets went on sale." Loren nodded happily.

"Yeah, it was crazy. I know we did a sold out show there on your tour, but—"

"It's different when you're the headliner. I know. I understand." Loren sighed in relief happy that he understood.

"After sound check I went up to the highest seat and just sat there thinking about how someone paid fifty-sixty dollars to sit in the nose bleeds just to hear me sing. It was as if I was sitting up here." She motioned towards the view. "I got that empty pit in my stomach. And that helped me remember when I am out on that stage or any stage for that matter to make sure that the music reaches all the way up there." She looked over at Eddie who was staring at her with an odd look. Loren blushed and she ran her hands through her hair. "It's stupid I know—"

"No, not at all. I'm just in awe—You amaze me still to this day."

"What?" She asked truly confused.

"Here you are a superstar about to co-headline a world tour and still you think about that fan way up in the stands. Most artists wouldn't give them a second thought." She blushed at his words.

"Well it wasn't that long ago I was that fan way up in the stands." She smiled at the memories.

"I love that you never forget that part of you. You're still that down to earth girl I fell in love with." Loren looked at him shocked by his words.

_Eddie didn't mean to let it slip, but it didn't and he there was no going back right now. She ran her hands through her hair as she looked away unsure of what to say. His words hung in the air as silence fell upon them. Her stomach knotted as she tried to find the words to say something. _

"Eddie—"

"Why?" He interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"Why what?" Her voice sounded fragile. He hopped off the car, but Loren stayed put paralyzed with fear.

"Why did you end things the way that you did?" Her voice may have sounded fragile, but Eddies sounded broken. This killed Loren.

She shut her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears. How she wished he would just let this go. "I know I didn't handle things right Eddie, but—" Tears began to stream down her face as he interrupted yet again.

"Did you honestly not think that we could have worked things out? Did you think that we weren't worth fighting for?" Eddie looked at Loren who jumped off the car, but kept her distance from him as his voice became louder with each question. His shattered voice replaced by anger. "Answer me Loren!" Loren cringed at his rage.

_Loren just shook her head. She could never began to find the words to make him understand why she did what she did. Of course he was worth fighting for, but Loren knew he deserved so much more. _

_"Answer me!"_

"What do you want me to say Eddie?" She shrieked as the tears came flowing down her voice cracking with each word.

"Say anything!" His broken voice returned. Loren began to sob harder.

_Could she tell him? Would he understand? Maybe. Maybe not. Either way she knew it would cause him so much unneeded pain. Loren couldn't do that to him. It was her cross to bare not his._

"I'm sorry." Was all she could manage to get out. No she couldn't tell him.

_Eddie stood there for a moment looking at her in disbelief. Their eyes locked and that's when he could see how hard this was for her. Was their something she wasn't telling him, he wondered. Eddie simply nodded as he turned away from her walking further away. He looked out at the view unsure of his next step. Eddie knew if he pushed any further tonight then he could lose her all over again. Something was stopping her from opening up and he didn't know why, but he did know he wasn't going to make any more progress tonight. Even though he wanted more than just a friendship with Loren, he couldn't bare not to have her in his life at all again. Eddie realized there was only one choice tonight. To let things go for now. It was either that or risk losing her even as a friend. Or how ever you would define their relationship. He turned around and walked towards Loren who was leaning against the car. Her sobbing had turned into silent tears falling down her face. She didn't dare look at him. Eddie leaned against the car next to her knowing what he had to do._

"So, what Dolly Parton did you end up singing that night?" Loren head's shot up and looked at him dumbfounded. When their eyes met he offered a warm smile. That's when she realized what he was doing. She smiled grateful as the tension began to vanish.

"Uh—Nine to Five." She lied. Truth was she sang I Will Always Love You , but Eddie didn't need to know that. He busted out laughing. Loren rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly.

"No way!" He couldn't stop laughing. "That's hilarious."

_They stayed up there for a few more hours, catching up, joking around and laughing. Loren was grateful for Eddie not pushing the conversation any further. Although part of her wonder what would have happened she had been completely honest. It was around four in the morning when they headed back towards Loren's place. Both relieved to it was paparazzi free. Eddie walked her to her door. Loren still felt guilty about their earlier conversation._

"Eddie I—"

"Don't Loren." He said knowing where she was going. He had to set his feelings aside; he didn't want to bring it again. "Let's just leave it be for right now." Loren nodded her head understanding what he meant.

"Okay." She practically whispered.

"I'm just glad we are back in each other's lives again." His words were sincere which made Loren's smile grow.

"Me to—Maybe we could work on writing together. Help each other out like the old days." Eddie smiled at Loren's attempt to reach out to him. Was there hope after all?

"I'd like that."

"Thank you for the ride home."

"Don't mention it. " He brought her into a hug and buried his head in the crock of her neck breathing in her scent. It took everything he had not to kiss her exposed skin. "Good bye Loren Tate."

**"**Bye Eddie." She mumbled into his chest as the pulled apart.

_He flashed her, his smile before walking into the elevator. Loren shut the door and leaned up against it as she replayed the events of the night in her mind. Eddie's words kept replaying in her head, "Say anything." Lyrics started popping in her head, so she walked over to the piano and began writing. After an hour and three versions later, she looked at her newly completed song. She traced the keys with her fingers and began to play. As she found the perfect melody she began to sing. _

**_"If I could say anything, anything_**

**_What would it be?_**

**_Good question for our destined reality_**

**_I would tell you that I love you_**

**_Even when it didn't show_**

**_I would tell you that I love you, baby_**

**_By now I hope you know._**

**_If you could go anywhere, anywhere_**

**_What would you see?_**

**_Take a step in any direction_**

**_It's make believe_**

**_If your mind is always moving_**

**_It's hard to get your heart up off the ground_**

**_Yeah, your mind was always moving_**

**_Your thoughts never made a sound_**

**_We won't break, if we let go_**

**_You and I already know_**

**_We were bound to be set free_**

**_Eventually, so here we are now_**

**_You can say anything._**

**_If I could have it go any way, any way_**

**_It'd go like this_**

**_Take it back to a couple years yesterday_**

**_To our first kiss_**

**_In that moment I loved you_**

**_I wish I knew then what I know now._**

**_We won't break if we let go_**

**_You and I already know_**

**_We were bound to be set free_**

**_Eventually, so here we are now_**

**_You can say anything_**

**_ You can say anything_**

**_Oh, you should listen to your heart_**

**_(You should listen to your heart)_**

**_It's gonna tell you what you need_**

**_(It's gonna tell you what you need)_**

**_Take care of yourself_**

**_(Take care of yourself)_**

**_Don't you worry 'bout me_**

**_Oh, you should listen to your heart_**

**_(You should listen to your heart)_**

**_Oh, it's gonna tell you what you need_**

**_(It's gonna tell you what you need)_**

**_Take care of yourself_**

**_(Take care of yourself)_**

**_Don't you worry 'bout me_**

**_We won't break if we let go_**

**_You and I already know_**

**_We were bound to be set free_**

**_Eventually, so here we are now_**

**_You can say anything_**

**_ You can say anything_**

**_ You can say anything_**

**_ You can say anything_**

**_ Always say anything"_**

_As she finished the last chords she wiped away the tear that was falling down her face as she shut her black leather song book. As she headed upstairs she found Mel sitting at the top of the steps. With traces of tears on Mel's face it was evident that she overheard the song. Loren looked away and walked past her._

"Good night Mel." Mel didn't say anything, there was only the sound of Loren's door slamming closed on a crazy night.

* * *

**_Finally had time to update! Sorry for the wait, but still don't have a computer. Really frustrating when most of your course has a lot of online work. _**

**_I know most of you will be disappointed, but as I said this storyline is about them finding their way back to each other. They will not get together for awhile. Sorry if that upsets you, but its not going to change. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who supported me and enjoyed the story. Also thank you for being, so patient. Sorry the lack of updating. I would promise to be better in the future, but that would be a lie. My life is hectic and I'm lucky to have anytime to write at all. Again thank you so much I love you guys._**

**_Look out for my new story soon. Not sure when It'll be up, but it will eventually. And yes I will continue this story. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed. I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. This chapter was hard to write. I had many versions of it. So, please read and review! Thanks!_**


	12. Chapter 12: When You're Gone

_It had been a couple weeks since the night of the labels party. So many things had happened in such a short time._

_Mel and Ian spent every free moment they had together. Ian had been taking local jobs so he could stay in town longer to be with her. They both knew one day he would have to go on location for a shoot that could take him anywhere in the world, but he is postponing it as long as he can. All though they hadn't made their relationship official, they didn't need a label to tell people that they are exclusive. It was obvious by the way they looked at one another._

_Jake and Kelly announced that they were moving in together. That was no surprise to anyone considering they spend twenty-four seven with each other. Whether it was at the office or Kelly spending the night at Jake's loft they were never apart unless Loren or Eddie were out on tour. Even then they flew back and forth to see each other at least twice a month._

_The Leddie rumors where still going around, but it seem to have calm down somewhat after Jake and Kelly released a statement basically saying that Loren and Eddie are friends and nothing more. Loren couldn't help, but to laugh a little when she first heard it. She wondered if Eddie and she could ever be just friends. Considering their past there always seem to be something more._

_Since the party Eddie and Loren had hung out a few times and had been texting each other a lot. Sometimes they hung out with Mel and Ian other times it was just them alone with a piano._

_Eddie was pleased that Loren was in his life more and more again. For once in a long time he wasn't feeling miserable every waking moment of the day. Although that hadn't stopped him from coming home and drinking the night away, because the truth is as happy as Eddie is to have Loren in his life at night it only reminds him of what he had lost._

_As for Loren she found herself letting her guard down more and more with Eddie. With all the change going around her it was nice to have him back in her life. In a world of chaos Loren could always be put at ease when Eddie was around. Although she was trying to keep her distant from him each day it was becoming harder for her to push Eddie away. And Loren was starting to wonder if she even wanted to anymore._

* * *

_Loren was sitting at the piano on the stage at MK. Today was a day she had been dreading. Today they were rehearsing for her music video for When Your Gone. Although it isn't her music video. The label bullied her into doing. This song brought back, so many memories. It was the last love song she released. She closed her eyes tight as the memories started to come flooding back. Lucky the sound of Melissa's voice calling her name brought her out of thoughts. _

"Lo are you okay?" Loren looked up and realized that Mel, Kelly, Myles and other people working on the video had their eyes on her. She must of zoned out longer than she realized. Good thing Eddie was in the studio all day and didn't have to witness this. "Yeah I am fine. When are we going to start?" The longer they took to setup, the longer she was left alone with her thoughts.

"We're ready to run through the song whenever you are."

"Lets do it." She said quickly wanting to get this over with. Melissa put on her headphones as everyone started to get situated.

_She took a deep breath as the lights faded and the back ground music began to play. Loren ran her hands over the keys as she began to play. She closed her eyes as she began to sing._

**_"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_**

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_**

**_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_**

**_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_**

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_**

**_And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_**

**_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah_**

**_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_**

**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_**

**_And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you"_**

_As the music slowly stopped Loren's heart began to pound. She felt as if she couldn't breath. Loren quickly stood up and jumped off the stage._

"I need to get some air." Kelly and Mel nodded as they watched her make her way through the crowd of people to the side door the lead to the alley. "Take a break everyone." Loren heard Kelly yell right before the door shut behind her.

_Loren closed her eyes tight as she tried to stop the memories from coming back, but it was to late. _

* * *

_Loren had finally got a hold of Eddie after the fifth attempt to call him. She released her latest single the day before and she was curious to know how Eddie felt about it. Hell who was she kidding she was more than curious, Loren was dying to know what he thought. Eddie was the inspiration after all. Loren wrote it the day after he left. They had been fighting lately and she was hoping this would help reach out to him._

"Hey Loren." Loren thought it was weird he used her full name. Usually she gets babe, Lor, or Tate. She shook off her thoughts, she was just being paranoid.

"Hi." She held her breath in hopes he might mention the song.

"Feeling any better?" Loren sighed, so not what she was hoping he would say. At least he's showing concern.

"Yeah, I am. Just still really tired. Kelly made an appointment for me to get checked out."

"That doesn't sound good. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive. I am sure it's nothing, better safe then sorry though."

"Well let me know how the doctors appointment goes. I don't like the idea of my girl being sick and me not being there with you." His voice was filled with concern, yet he sounded distracted.

"I will. I promise." As Eddie went silent she could here voices in the background. Including Jake barking orders. Loren decided she couldn't wait any longer if wasn't bringing up her song she would. "Hey have you heard my new song yet?"

"Uh yeah-well part of it when we were in the car heading from the hotel to the stadium." Loren waited for him to go on, but he didn't.

"Oh. Well, what did you think of the part you heard?" She asked embarrassed, hurt, and a little pissed off that she even had to. She waited a moment for him to answer-after a few moments she got fed up. "Eddie? Eddie are you still there?"

"Yeah. Sorry Jake was having me sign papers. What were you saying?" She sighed. Damn she hated this long distance thing.

"I uh was just wonder what you thought about my new song? Well you know at least the part you heard anyway?"

"Uh, yeah it was good." He said obviously barely listening by the distant tone in his voice.

"Good?" Needless to say she was more that a little hurt, by his causal comment. It's not that she has a diva complex where she thinks everything she rights is an amazing work of art. Truth is she wasn't looking for a compliment on the song. She was looking for reassurance on their relationship.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be another hit." He says generically. Sounding like one of those record execs trying to kiss up. She heard Jake yell in the background. "Listen Loren I have to go. It's time for sound check."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll talk to you later?" Why is he turning her into this needy girl, she wondered?

"Definitely. I'll skype you later after the concert-I really got to go now Loren. Bye."

"Bye-" He had hung up instantly. "Love you." She ended up saying herself. So much for reaching out to him.

* * *

_Loren was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. She sighed in relief when she saw Myles standing in the door way. He smiled sweetly as he made his way towards Loren. _

"You okay?"

"Aren't I always?" She says with a smirk

"Hell no. Most of the time you're a hot mess." He chuckles as she smacks him in the chest. "G thanks." Loren leaned against the building.

"Seriously though, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It just sucks. The memories and all." Myles nods understanding.

"You're going to make it through this." He cupped the side of her face and stroked it slightly with his thumb. "Remember what you tell me, it's just a song."

"I know." She said softly never breaking his gaze. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Hey, Lo are you—" Loren and Myles jump at the sound of Mel's voice, quickly pulling away from each other, adverting the gaze to anywhere but one another. Loren looked over at Mel who had her camera in hand rolling. Mel looked back and forth at them questioningly. Loren seem flushed as she cleared her throat and Myles had a perplex look on his face. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Loren spat quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" She teased in a sing-song voice.

"Yes." They both say in unison. Mel smirked.

"I see you two made up." Loren and Myles exchanged a look with one another before bursting out into laughter at Mel's question.

_Loren got into a slight argument with Myles, Drew and Emmett the night of the labels party. Loren didn't speak to them for a week. Actually she spent more and more time with Eddie. That was until she was out for a run and half way through her run she saw all three of them down on one knee. When she stopped and pulled out her headphones the sang You Don't Know You're Beautiful to her asking her for his forgiveness. Loren couldn't help, but to laugh at their antics and forgive them. They admitted that how they handled things where wrong and Loren agreed that they were just looking out for her and apologized for snapping at them the way that she did._

"Yeah, you could say that." Loren giggled.

"And you're sure I wasn't interrupting?"

"Positive I was just about to leave."

"You were?" Myles nodded his head.

"Yeah I have to go pick up the guys, but are we still on for tonight?"

_Loren bit her lip as she remembered that they had made plans to go to the pub tonight. Adam took her and Mel there on open mic night about a year ago and that's when Loren saw Myles and the band perform. She knew that they would be the perfect band for her to go out on tour with. Loren's gone a few times since that night. Even performed a couple times It was the one public place that she could go and not where a disguise or being ambushed by the paparazzi. Tonight they were going to meet Adam._

"Definitely. Are you guys performing tonight?" Myles nods.

"You still perform on your own?" Mel asked surprised.

"Yeah, are set starts around seven-thirty. You're more than welcome to come."

"Maybe." She says in her sassy tone. Loren rolled her eyes.

"Pick you up her at six?" Myles asked turning his attention towards Loren once again.

"Yeah." He brought her into a hug. "Bye." She muttered as the pulled away.

"Bye." He waved good bye to Mel before walking towards his bright yellow jeep.

_Mel eyed Loren curiously as she kept her eyes fixated on Myles walking away obviously lost in her own thoughts. Mel couldn't help but to wonder what she had walked in on. Loren looked over at Mel who was staring at her with a smirk plastered on her face. Loren looked at her questioningly._

"What?" Mel shook her head.

"Oh nothing." She walked past Loren and grabbed her camera bag. "So, what exactly was that that I just walked in on back there between you and Myles?" Loren simply sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"If you say so." Loren's eyed Mel curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Mel shrugged her shoulders.

"It just seems like I disturbed an intimate moment between you two. I mean I thought you two were just friends."

"We are."

"Well I walked into an awfully friendly moment between you two." Loren scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Leave it to you to turn a simple gesture into a scandalous affair."

"Oh come on Lo, it's obvious you to share a strong connection." Loren rolled her eyes.

_Yes they had a connection, but it wasn't for the reasons Mel thought. Their relationship was complex, but nothing more than platonic. Loren knew that they never would be together, because of one thing they had in common—love._

"Your point Melissa?"

"My point is Loren that you seem to be developing feelings for him and where your head and heart is at right now I just don't think it's a good idea for you pursue them. I mean look at how an old song about Eddie got you so flustered." Loren looked down at the ground and shook her head in annoyance.

"Wow. The way your mind works sometimes baffles me."

"Are you honestly telling me you have no feelings for Myles?" She asked finally glancing at her friend. Loren bit her lip as she tried to find the right words.

"Mel the only feelings I have for Myles is pure friendship. Do we have a connection? Yes. And that is why we work well together and are such good friends."

"And Myles understands how you feel? He's not expecting more from the relationship?" Mel genuinely did like Myles as a person. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"Trust me when I say nothing will ever happen between him and I—and we are both completely fine with that." Mel gave her a perplex look.

"Oh yeah why is that?" Loren just smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Because—we are both in love with other people." She opened the door and headed inside the club, leaving Mel standing there dumbfounded. Mel didn't think Myles was involved with anyone recently. By the time she regained her composure and caught up to Loren who was already by the bar greeting Grace and to many people were around to question her any further.

_Five hours later they were still rehearsing. Everyone was gone besides Loren and Mel. Melissa wanted to go over it a couple more times before they called it a day. Loren smirked when she saw Ian walk through the doors scanning the room for Melissa. _

"How about we go through it one more time, to double check that the camera angles will be right?"

"Why don't we take a break and you go spend some time with your boy over there." Mel looked behind her to see Ian smiling standing off to the side of the bar.

"Are you sure?" Loren laughed at the enthusiasm in her friend's voice and nodded her head.

"Yeah I got to go talk to Max about something anyway."

"Thanks Lo." She gave Loren a quick hug before running over to Ian. He instantly brought her into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Loren smiled happy for her friend. Her smiled faded as she headed upstairs. She was happy for Mel, but it also reminded her of what she lost. Loren shook the thoughts away as she knocked on the door. There was no answer, but she heard rummaging around, so she decided to walk in._

"Pops you up here?" She yelled.

"Back here." Before Loren could ask where exactly here was there was a loud crash and boxes fell over near where the bed use to be. She ran over there to find a disgruntled Max lying on the floor cursing under his breath.

"Oh my goodness Max. Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah." He looked around at the mess in disgust. "One of these days I'm going to throw all of this junk out." Loren couldn't help but to laugh.

"That's what you've been saying for two years now." Max's annoyance had seemed to fade and he smiled his crocked smile.

"True, and one of these days I actually will." Loren rolled her eyes.

"Mhm. I'll believe it when I see it." Max chuckled as they made their way over to the couch and chair and sat down.

"You sound like your mother now."

"Well the Tate women do think alike." Max nodded laughing.

"So, everything going alright down there." Loren sighed.

"Yeah, thanks again for letting us use the club for the video shoot."

"It's my pleasure. I'm happy to help. Did you two figure everything out?"

"Yeah we rehearsed a few dozen times then Ian showed up, so we are pretty much done for the day." Max laughed.

"Who would have thought those two would end up together?"

"I know right."

"It's funny how things work out sometimes."

_Loren laughed and nodded her head in agreement. She smiled weakly thinking about what happened between her and Eddie._

"It's funny how things don't sometimes." Max noticed her change of tone and became concerned.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She offered a fake smile, but Max didn't by it.

"You sure?" Loren nodded.

"Positive. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well actually I wanted to ask you something?" Loren looked at him curiously.

"Oh yeah?"

"You know how much I care for and love you mother?" Loren nodded and smiled as Max's face lit up at the mention of her mother.

"Of course Max." He smirked slightly relieved by Loren's words. Not that it was surprising. Max started to fidget in his seat as he sighed deeply trying to find the right words. His face wrinkled together as her grew serious.

"After Katy died l thought l would never find love again. I figured that l would only have the memories to keep me company the rest of my life. And I thought I was okay with that, but the truth was I was just fooling myself. Each day without her it became harder and harder. I began to drink as I tried to numb the pain. I was in a dark place after for a long time. Then l met your mother." His face once again lit up and he became more at ease just thinking about Nora. "She brought light back into my life. I honestly don't know where I would be today if it wasn't for her."

"I know my mother would be lost without you as well. You two are good for each other."

_And that was the truth. If they were not together Nora would still be dating men like Dr. Don and Max would still be stuck in the past with an empty whiskey bottle by his side. Loren cringed at the thought of them like that. She was truly grateful they had one another._

"We are aren't we?" He beamed proudly grinning from ear to ear. "Even though no one could replace the love that Katy and I share being with Nora brought a new love into my life that l will always be grateful for—What I'm trying to get at is that I want to ask your mother to marry me and nothing would make me happier than having your blessing."

_Loren sat there dumbfound by what Max had just said. Did she hear him right?_

* * *

**_I'm sorry for the wait. I redid this chapter so many times it's not even funny. And I'm still not completely happy with it. So, please let me know what you think. The feedback would really help, because honestly I think this sucked. I just didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. My laptop is still getting fixed. Getting really annoyed with geek squad. _**

**_We will learn more about Myles and his pass in the next chapter. _**

**_Remember I am pro Leddie. Don't freak out about the moment between Loren and Myles. _**

**_Sorry for the lack of Leddie. I will make up for it in later chapters. _**

**_Please let me know what you guys think. Like I said I feel like this wasn't my best work, so the more feedback the better. Love you guys! Thank you for reading! R&R!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Save Me San Francisco

_Loren and Max where upstairs at MK. She asked Max what he wanted to talk about._

"Well actually I wanted to ask you something?" Loren looked at him curiously.

"Oh yeah?"

"You know how much I care for and love you mother?" Loren nodded and smiled as Max's face lit up at the mention of her mother.

"Of course Max." He smirked slightly relieved by Loren's words. Not that it was surprising. Max started to fidget in his seat as he sighed deeply trying to find the right words. His face wrinkled together as her grew serious.

"After Katy died l thought l would never find love again. I figured that l would only have the memories to keep me company the rest of my life. And I thought I was okay with that, but the truth was I was just fooling myself. Each day without her it became harder and harder. I began to drink as I tried to numb the pain. I was in a dark place after for a long time. Then l met your mother." His face once again lit up and he became more at ease just thinking about Nora. "She brought light back into my life. I honestly don't know where I would be today if it wasn't for her."

"I know my mother would be lost without you as well. You two are good for each other."

_And that was the truth. If they were not together Nora would still be dating men like Dr. Don and Max would still be stuck in the past with an empty whiskey bottle by his side. Loren cringed at the thought of them like that. She was truly grateful they had one another._

"We are aren't we?" He beamed proudly grinning from ear to ear. "Even though no one could replace the love that Katy and I share being with Nora brought a new love into my life that l will always be grateful for—What I'm trying to get at is that I want to ask your mother to marry me and nothing would make me happier than having your blessing." Loren clapped her hands over her mouth with excitement.

"Are you serious?" Max nodded, she squealed. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She practically tackled him into a hug. Max couldn't help but to laugh.

"So l take it that I have your blessing?"

"Of course—Not that you actually need it though."

"What? Yes l did. It has been just you and your mother for years. I wanted to make sure you're okay with me suddenly wanting to disrupt that." Loren rolled her eyes and shook her head in disagreement.

"Are you kidding me Max? It hasn't been just mom and l for almost three years now."

_And that was the truth. Her family grew when Max and Eddie came into her life three years ago. Although Eddie and Loren have had issues Max has always been there for her and she couldn't be more grateful. _

"I know, but still it is a big change and I wanted to make sure l had your blessing."

"Max, l love how happy you make my mother and I'm glad she found someone as great as you. Not only that, but you have been more of a dad to me the past three years than my own father has been my entire life and l will always be grateful that you came into our lives. So yes you have my blessing. You always have." Max's smile grew as he pulled her into yet another hug.

"Thank you. You have always been like a daughter to me. You know that right?" Loren nodded and wiped away a tear of joy. "l love you."

"I love you too Max. So, does Eddie know?"

"Yes he does. I wanted to make sure he was okay with the idea of me remarrying." He said cautiously as if she would be made he told Eddie first.

"I understand." He sighed in relief.

"Of course he was just as enthusiastic as you are." Loren laughed.

"Oh I'm sure."

"Do you want to see the ring?" He walked over to the safe before Loren could even reply.

"You already have a ring?"

"Uh yeah I've had it for a while now." He scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" He walked back over towards Loren with a little black box in his hand.

"l uh—I was actually planning on asking her to marry me a few months ago."

"What's been stopping you? Cold feet?" Max shook his head no.

"No, no nothing like that." Loren's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Then why?" Max sighed heavily as he tried to find the right words to explain it.

"Well I got it around the time you and Eddie broke up and I decided at the time that it be best to wait until you two were on better terms."

"Oh." Loren felt as if someone punched her in the stomach.

"At the time you two weren't even talking and I didn't want to have a wedding unless we all could celebrate together as a family." She looked away from Max as guilt started to set in. It was all her fault she thought.

"I'm so sorry Max."

"For what sweetheart?" Max looked at Loren dumbfounded by her apology.

"If it wasn't for me you and Mom would probably already be married. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." Loren scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't know about that." He rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Hey now enough of that. I'm the one that decided to do it this way. I could have proposed anytime I wanted to." Loren nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah." Loren knew there was no arguing with Max, but that didn't mean she still wasn't ridden with guilt. She decided to change the subject. "Let's see that ring you got her." Max's face lit up as he beamed with joy. Loren couldn't help but to laugh as Max opened the small black box showing her a simple yet elegant square cut diamond ring. "The ring is so beautiful Max. Mom will love it."

"When I saw this one it screamed Nora." Loren nodded in agreement. Seeing how happy Max was made her feel worse in away. If it wasn't for her they would have already been married.

"Mhm it does. I would love to stay and celebrate, but I need to get going. I'm sorry."

"They're will be plenty of time to celebrate after the engagement, so don't worry about it dear." He brought her into one last embrace. "So I will see you soon?" Loren nodded and head for the door.

"Yeah. And again pops, congratulations. I'm so happy for you and mom." Max smiled.

"Thank you that means a lot."

_As the door shut behind her the tears started to escape. Loren couldn't help, but to blame herself. She wondered how many more relationships she messed up. Loren took a deep breath. She just wanted to get out of here. When Loren turned the corner she ran right into something—or someone? _

"Whoa!"

"Oh you scared me." She said while stumbling backwards.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"No I'm sorry Eddie, I didn't see you."

"Yeah that's what happens when you're looking down at your feet when your walking." She laughed as she wiped a tear away. When Eddie noticed this he grew concerned.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah-I'm fine." She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Then why are you crying?" He hated to see her cry. It always caused her pain.

"It's nothing— I'm fine really." She looked anywhere, but at him.

"Lor I know you. Tell me what's going on?" Loren sighed and looked up into his eyes for the first since they started talking.

"It's just not a pleasant feeling to know I screwed up not one, but two relationships." Eddie was speechless by her words. Loren bit her lip regretting what she had just said.

"What?"

"Uh—Nothing. Just forget it. Will you excuse me please?" Before Eddie could protest Loren slipped out of his grasp and ran into the ladies restroom.

_Eddie just stood there for a few moments unsure of what just happened. He decided to just head upstairs and pay a visit to his dad. What else could he do?_

"Hey Pops."

"Hey son, I wasn't expecting you today. What brings you by here?" He brought him into a quick hug.

"Just meeting Ian and Melissa. They wanted to go out for drinks and dinner tonight." Eddie noticed a small black box on his dad's desk. "Hey is this the ring you got for Nora?" He asked while opening up the box. Max smiled brightly.

"Yeah it is—what do you think?"

"It's perfect pops. Nora is going to love it."

"It's from the twenties." Max beamed proudly.

"That's perfect, Nora loves vintage things." Eddie smirked at his father. "She is with you after all." Max laughed humorlessly.

"My son the comedian. Try to leave that sense of humor of yours out of your best man speech."

"Ha, ha I'll do my best. So, you got the ring today?"

"No actually I've had it for a few months now." Eddie looked up at Max confused.

"I don't understand. You just told me about proposing last week."

"Uh well I've been planning on asking Nora to marry me for a while now, but I wanted to wait until you and Loren were on better terms." Suddenly things started to click for Eddie. He finally understood what Loren was talking about.

"Did you happen to tell Loren about waiting and why?" Max nodded with a slight perplex look on his face.

"Yeah we talked about it. Why?"

"Uh, just wondering. She said something to me downstairs that makes sense now." Before Max could question him he decided to "I'm going to go see if the love birds are ready to go. I'll see you later."

"Well thanks for dropping in and actually making time for your old man." Eddie laughed at his dads attempt at a guilt trip.

"Yeah, yeah." They hugged each other one last time.

"Bye Son. Love you."

"Love you too pops."

_Eddie searched around the club for Loren once he got downstairs. Eddie knew how Loren's mind worked and knew exactly what she was thinking. He had to make sure she was okay. He spotted her coming out of the bathroom, changed from her designer clothes to her ripped jeans, her tight New York shirt and her leather jacket. Eddie couldn't help, but to smile. There was the girl he fell in love with. _

"Hey." She faked a smile that Eddie could see right through.

"Look Loren-"

"Hey guys." Mel said cheerfully as her and Ian made their way to Eddie and Loren.

"Hi, there lovebirds." Loren welcomed the distraction.

"Hey, mate you okay?" Ian asked an awful quiet Eddie.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Did we interrupt something?"

"No." Loren answered a little to quickly.

"Okay? Well Ian, Eddie and I were going to grab something to eat. You should come with Lo."

"I uh, would love to, but-"

"LT lets go." Myles yelled from the doorway.

"But you have plans." Eddie finished her sentence. She nodded slightly.

"The guys are waiting in the jeep." Myles said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah just a second." She looked over towards her friends. "Can we do a raincheck on dinner." They all nodded.

"Right, your going to go watch them perform? Sounds like fun." Mel said with a mischievous smirk.

"The invitations still stands Melissa." Myles said. He notices Ian's hold around her waist got tighter. "For all of you if you'd like. It's no Avalon or MK for that matter, but it's a great whole in the wall bar."

"Yeah sounds like fun." Mel said.

"It does?" Ian looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Sounds good to me man." Loren looked at Eddie as if he had grown a third head.

"Great then we'll meet you guys there after dinner." Mel bit her lip trying to contain the smirk.

"Uh Mel I don't think its a good idea if you come." Loren said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, for starters you hated it the first time we went last year."

"I never said I hated it."

"Uh, huh yeah." Sarcasm was evident.

"So, what? If I hate it tonight then I'll never go again." Loren sighed. She was going to have to Mel the truth.

"Adam is going to be there tonight."

"So? We agreed to be friends when we broke up." Loren and Eddie both noticed Ian tense up at the mention of her exe.

"He's going to be there with his new girlfriend Shelly."

"Oh." She bit her lip as she thought. "Well thats great we've both moved on." Mel looked up at Ian who forced a smile not having anything to say. "We'll see how we feel after dinner if we come by or not." Loren smirked knowing they wouldn't be showing up tonight. She luckily avoided an awkward situation.

"Great. Mel you know the place we start around ten." Myles said trying to sound enthused. He looked over at Loren. "You ready to go? You know how the guys are if we leave them alone for to long." Loren laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah lets go."

_As they all walked out together they saw Myles's yellow Jeep blaring with one of Loren's songs with Emmett and Drew doing air guitar and karaoke type singing in the back seat. Which wouldn't be so bad if Myles didn't take the hard top of his Jeep last week. _

_Myles laughed and opened up the passenger door for Loren. Eddie rolled his eyes. Loren jumped in turned the radio down and to a different station. _

"Knock it off you two." Loren laughed at their antics.

"Hey Loren." Eddie yelled as he made his way to Ian's car.

"Yeah?"

"I'll call you later." It sounded more as a question than a statement.

"Yeah call me later." She smiled sweetly. Eddie nodded with a smile as he got into the car.

"You guys ready?" Myles asked as he started the car. They all nodded.

"Lets go."

* * *

_Melissa, Ian and Eddie went to Rumor for dinner. Melissa and Ian were talking about how rehearsal went today. Ian smiled at how excited Mel got just talking about it. Eddie was picking at his food not even listening to his two friends. He couldn't get his mind off of Loren. He knew exactly how her mind worked. Loren was blaming herself for Max waiting to propose. Eddie also couldn't get her words out of his head. "It's just not a pleasant feeling to know I screwed up not one, but two relationships." Does she regret the break up as much as he does? Loren had pushed him away for so long, but he never understood why. He became lost in his thoughts._

"You okay there rockstar?" Mel asked realizing Eddie hadn't said anything in ten minutes. When he didn't answer her she clapped her had in front of his face. "Earth to Eddie." Ian laughed at the startled look on his friend as he snapped out of it.

"What?" He snapped a little to harshly.

"Where'd you go mate?" Eddie's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"You zoned out pretty hard there rockstar? What where you thinking about?" Mel asked suggestively as if she already knew the answer. Before he could answer Ian chimed in.

"I think the better question is who were you thinking about?" Mel giggled and Eddie just rolled his eyes.

"You two belong together." Ian smirked at the comment.

"Seriously mate, what were you thinking about?" Eddie stabbed the pasta and swirled it onto his fork.

"Nothing man. Just enjoying the food." He took a bite of his pasta ending the conversation. Ian and Mel both rolled their eyes.

"Uh huh, the food."

_Eddie looked down at the plate of food wishing he could just go and clear his mind. _

* * *

_Loren was heading to the bar to order another round of drinks when Myles was on his third song of their set. As she heads back to the table Loren makes eye contact with Myles. He smiled as he continued signing. _

_"I've been high, I've been low  
I've been yes and I've been oh, hell no  
I've been rock 'n' roll and disco  
Won't you save me San Francisco?_

_Every day so caffeinated, I wish they were Golden Gated  
Fillmore couldn't feel more miles away  
So wrap me up return to sender, let's forget this five year bender  
Take me to my city by the bay_

_I never knew all that I had, now Alcatraz don't sound so bad  
At least they have a hell of a fine Merlot  
If I could wish upon a star I would hitch a cable car  
To the place that I can always call my own_

_I've been high, I've been low  
I've been yes and I've been oh, hell no  
I've been rock 'n' roll and disco  
Won't you save me San Francisco?"_

"They're good." Adam says as he takes the beer Loren was offering.

"You should know. You're the one that dragged Mel and me here over a year ago to see them perform." Adam laughed.

"Man what a crazy year it's been." Loren smirked and nodded slightly.

"Tell me about it."

"Admit it though I was right. They're good." Adam boosted proudly.

"They're great. I'll be lucky to have them for my summer tour let alone the world tour."

"I don't know about that. Myles seems pretty loyal to you. They all do."

"Yeah, but look at them up there. They own that stage. They're no back up band." Adam nodded in agreement. "What happened to Shelly?" Adam chuckled at the fact she just noticed her gone. She was starting to get a buzz.

"Bathroom."

"So, I have a proposition for you?" Adam eyed her curiously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I want you to produce my next album." Adam choked slightly on his beer.

"What?" Loren bit back her laughter.

"You need an internship for school don't you?"

"Yeah especially with senior year coming up."

"I have an internship lined up for you to help produce my album." Adam was shaking his head, he never liked Loren pulling string for him when it came to getting in the music business.

"Loren-"

"Just hear me out Adam. I really want to take my music to the next level and I think you are the perfect person to help me with that. Look have much better I am with the guys and you found them. I know you don't like my genre-"

"I never said that." Loren just gave him an all knowing look. He put his hands up and surrendered. "Okay it's not my favorite genre, but I like your music Loren."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Adam shifted in his seat as he thought it over. He sighed in defeat.

"Yeah I'll do it." Loren squeal a little as she went and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"I should be thanking you."

"Thank me by helping me make a kick ass album." Adam chuckled.

"Deal." As they shook hands Shelly came back to the table.

"That was the longest line to the bathroom ever." They all laugh and turn their attention towards the stage as the band was finishing their song.

_"Save me San Francisco  
Won't you save me San Francisco?  
Save me San Francisco  
Won't you save me San Francisco?"_

_The crowd cheered as the music died down. _

"Thank you guys. You have been awesome tonight. Now we have a special guest in the house. The lovely Loren Tate." The crowd cheered even louder this time. Loren blushed slightly as she waved to everyone around her. "I was hoping she'd come perform one of her new songs up here tonight." She tried to say no at first, but Myles would haven't. Loren rolled her eyes as Myles got everyone to start chanting her name. She made her way up on stage and smiled at the small crowd in front of her.

"Hows everyone doing tonight?" Screams mixed with applause erupted in the small bar. "I'm going to play you a song that I wrote while I was out on tour. I'm hoping it will be next single."

_"Late at night _

_Hear the song spinnin' in my head _

_Heaven knows I can't sleep at all _

_Thinking' bout all my stuff _

_Missin' my own bed and all my friends _

_But it's too late to call _

_Hangin' out all day at the Holiday Inn _

_Waitin' such a drag until the band kicks in _

_I don't know where the next road goes _

_But I feel the wheels rolling down below me _

_Take my sweet time _

_I'm gettin it back again _

_What matters most will carry me _

_Through the night to where I wanna be, baby _

_Take my sweet time _

_But I'll be home again _

_In my own sweet time _

_Pour it out _

_Every night and it feels so good _

_How it works is a mystery _

_But i believe in my heart i'm doing what i should _

_With all these lost souls following _

_Waiting all day until -begins _

_I love how it feels when the band kicks in _

_I don't know where the next road goes _

_But i feel the wheels rolling down below me _

_Take my sweet time _

_I'm gettin it back again _

_What matters most will carry me _

_Through the night to where I wanna be, baby _

_Take my sweet time _

_But I'll be home again _

_In my own sweet time, yeah _

_Maybe when this is over _

_I will understand _

_What I got right here in my hands _

_Ye-ah _

_Baby-yy, Oh _

_Oh oooOooo yeah yeah yeah _

_I don't know where the next road goes _

_But I feel the wheels rolling down below me _

_Take my sweet time _

_I'm gettin it back again _

_What matters most will carry me _

_Through the night to where I wanna be, baby _

_Take my sweet time _

_But I'll be home again _

_In my own sweet time, yeah yeah _

_In my own sweet time _

_Yeah, yeah _

_In my own sweet time _

_Yeah"_

_Before the music even stopped the crowd was going crazy. Loren smiled as she gave Myles a hug. _

"That song was called My Sweet Time if you couldn't tell." She laughed and thanked everyone before going back to her table.

"Wasn't she great everyone?" The crowd cheered. "Alright I'm going to play you one last song for tonight. It's a little different, but I wrote about someone very special to me. Her birthday is next week and I wanted to play this for her. I hope you enjoy."

_"Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go_

_I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
I still can't believe you're gone_

_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today_

_Would you see the world?  
Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies?_

_Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_

_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today_

_Today  
Today  
Today_

_Today  
Today  
Today_

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday  
Someday, someday"_

There was a quiet yet forceful applause as the song came to an end. "Thank you everybody. You've all been great tonight. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

_As he got off stage he made his way for the side door that lead up to the roof. Loren quickly followed without saying a word to Adam or Shelly. As she opened the door to the roof she saw Myles leaning on the railing looking out into the city._

_"_Hey are you okay?_" _She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it trying to comfort him.

"Yeah. It's just hard. The memories and all."

"How old would she be."

"Sarah would have been 24. She died three months after her twenty-second birthday."

"I'm so sorry."

"You know what sucks the most is never knowing." He tried to fight back the tears, but it was no use.

"Knowing what?"

"Knowing whether or not she actually lost control of the car or-or if she headed straight into the tree without stopping." He wiped away a tear. "There was never enough to say exactly what happened."

"Hey don't talk like that. Sarah loved you, she would never purposely try to kill herself. What happened was a tragic accident."

"Yeah that's what I keep telling myself anyway." Loren hugged him trying to comfort him. After a minute or so he pulled away. She knew he needed his space. That's one thing they both had in common-they knew how to push people away. "I think I'm going to head out. I don't feel up to the bar scene now." Loren nodded.

"Yeah I think I'm going to head out to. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want some time alone. Do you want a ride home?"

"No I'm going to call a car service. There is somewhere I want to go and clear my head."

"Alright, are you sure? It's late are you sure you want to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, but I have the perfect place in mind."

* * *

_Melissa's phone went off as they were finishing up dessert. _

"Adam just sent me a video."

"Another funny animal video?" Ian asked mockingly. Eddie couldn't help but to chuckle. Mel just rolled her eyes.

"No smart ass. It's of Loren performing one of her new songs." They all crowded around her phone to watch.

"Wow it's good."

"It's better than good it's a hit." Eddie says quietly.

"You okay rockstar?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to head out though. I want to go clear my head for awhile and try to get some writing done." He out money on the table to cover the bill.

"Alright mate see you back home." Eddie nodded and headed out the door. He needed time to get away from all the noise. _Lucky for him he knew of the perfect spot._

* * *

_As Loren stood there taking in the view. It was still as breath taking as the last time she was here. She closed her eyes and felt the wind hit her face. She had come here to clear her mind, but the truth was it could no longer do that. This place was haunted with memories. Loren sat down as she thought about was the last time she was here._

* * *

_Eddie was sitting down with Loren in front of him wrapped in his arms. He was leaving for tour tomorrow, so they decided to come up to their spot one last time together. Eddie hated the thought of leaving Loren for so long. The most time they had spent away from each other is a week. He pulled her in tighter afraid to let go in away. Loren hadn't said anything in a few minutes and the silence was killing him._

"Lor, talk to me. What are you thinking about?" Loren sighed and looked up at him sweetly.

"Just thinking about how much I love you." Eddie smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you to Lor." Loren snuggled into Eddie's chest as she gazed back at the view.

"Forever and always?" Eddie held her even tighter.

"Forever and always."

* * *

_Loren's thoughts where interrupted as she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled slightly as she kept her gaze on the view. Loren didn't need to look behind her, she already knew who it was._

"What are you doing here?" He sat down next to her. Still she never look his way.

"I believe this is my spot." He smirked at Loren as she giggled.

"I believe we agreed to share it a few years back." She finally looked his way and Eddie raised his eyebrow.

"Oh right." He found a stick next to him and ran a line in the dirt in between them. "Just stay on your side of the line Tate." Loren laughed and just shook her head at his antics. He always could make her laugh. As quiet fell upon them Eddie decided to break the silence. "Loren about what you said earlier—"

"Look Eddie, just forget about what l said. I'm just happy I didn't mess up their relationship to much."

"You didn't screw up anything." Loren shook her head in disagreement.

"If it wasn't for me they'd be happily married by now."

"So what? They're still going to get married. It doesn't matter when or how it happened."

"It matters to me." Her tone was harsher than she meant it to be.

"Why?"

"My father left us, because he couldn't handle being a parent. l grew up watching my mom get her heart broken over and over by different guys. Hearing her cry herself to sleep. When she met your dad that all changed. I have never seen her more happy than when she's with Max. I watched her sacrifice a lot, because of me and I hate that she sacrificed more because of a choice I made." Eddie was shocked in a way. Eddie knew that what happen with Trent got to Loren, but not to this extreme.

"Do you honestly believe that you're the reason your dad left? Or that your mom dated a bunch of losers?" Loren sighed.

"Logically I understand I am not at fault, really I do. I know Trent is a selfish bastard."

"But?"

"But, there are times—I don't know."

"Loren one of these days you are going to have to stop blaming yourself for the past." Loren nodded.

_She knew Eddie was right, but she also knew he never would completely understand what she had gone through. Loren decided it was time to change the subject. _

"All that matters right now is that there is going to be a wedding soon. I'm sure they'll want to get married before our world tour." Eddie made a face and Loren couldn't help, but to laugh at him. "What is with that face your making right now?"

"My dad and your mom will be getting married." Loren shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh yeah, and?"

"That makes us—" Loren shook her head and put her hand up to stop him from speaking.

"Don't say it." Eddie chuckled at Loren's reaction.

"Whatever you say—sis." Loren cringed at his words and smacked him in the chest.

"Stop it." Eddie fell over laughing at her. "That is just so wrong and creepy."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird." Loren suddenly groaned. "What?"

"The press will have a field day with this." Loren leaned back putting her hands on the ground to support her weight.

"Oh come on, it's nothing we didn't hear when their relationship went public after we first started dating."

_When Max and Nora went public the paparazzi had a field day. There were numerous headlines talking about Leddie being brother and sister. It died down eventually, but when the engagement is announced they were sure it would revive it. Eddie was right though. It was nothing they hadn't gone through before. _

"True." Loren nodded. Eddie put his hand over hers.

"We got through that and we'll get through this—together."

_Their eyes locked and suddenly old familiar feelings came rushing back to them. Loren licked her lips and Eddie's eyes couldn't help, but to trail down to her lips. As Loren's heart began to race she forced her self to look away and focus her gaze on the view of the city lights. Suddenly she leaned back laying on the cold ground bring Eddie down with her. Eddie smiled as she snuggled in closer. They said nothing more enjoying the silence and comfort of each others company. _

* * *

**_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites/follows. You guys are amazing and I love you. _**

**_I own nothing. First song by Train. Second by Alexz Johnson and third by Kenny Chesney. (Yes I am a big country music fan.)_**

**_Not sure about this chapter. I rewrote it multiple times. I might even redo this chapter all together still. So, please let me know what you think. Your reviews help me write the next chapter. _**

**_Oh to the people who commented about Eddie and Loren being brother and sister if their parents get married it is truly not a big deal. They will be step brother and sister, so it doesn't matter._**

**_Shout out to andbeyond! Love her story The New Girl On The Block. If you haven't read checked it out. _**

**_Once again thank you and I love you guys. Please R&R!_**


End file.
